Should I be back?
by LittleNK
Summary: The last part of my Yongha serie. The battle between Yongha and Akira finally comes to the end.
1. Proloque

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

"blahblahblah" Character's dialogue

_blahblahblah Character's thought_

* * *

**Important note before reading:**

1. In the previous fics (I'll be back and He is back), Hikaru called Yongha as "Ko". However, one of my dear readers told me that it isn't what they call each other in Korea. So, in this fic, Hikaru will call Yongha as **"Yongha"**the same way that Suyong calls him in the original anime.

The story will come from different POVs. However, since this is a part of the "Yongha's series", the story will mostly come from Yongha's POV. **Each Character may refer to a certain character in a different way** (e.g., when Hikaru thinks of Yongha, he will refer him as "Yongha", when Akira thinks of Yongha, he will refer him as "Ko Yongha").

* * *

_Previously in "He is back"_

_May 2003, Seven Star Hotel, in the garden_

"_I just want you to know that you two… that you two have my blessing and my support," Hikaru smiled widely, his heart full of happiness._

"_And I'll never ever come between you guys… So please stop fighting__with each other," he said seriously, "I'm so proud of you, both of you. A long distance love must be very hard," Hikaru let go of their hands, "Okay, I don't want to be the third wheel anymore. I'll leave you two alone. Bye," he grinned before running back to the lobby as fast as he could._

……………

……………

"_**Wait a damn minute!" **__The __duo__ shouted._

* * *

**Should I be back?**

**Prologue**

It is said that when a man is in a life and death situation like when he is about to die in a deadly car accident, he will see his past in a flashback. Strangely enough, although Yongha was far from any danger, he was one hundred percent fine without any injury; he kept seeing his memories run quickly in his mind.

What happened? How did he get himself into this mess?

Now he remembered.

It was all because of Shindou Hikaru.

He had first met Shindou two years ago at the first Hokuto Cup Tournament. He wouldn't call it a sweet encounter. The Japanese boy had kept looking daggers at him. He had been mad at him, thinking that he, Ko Yongha, had insulted the great Honinbo Shusaku. Yongha had been annoyed, to put it mildly.

Not knowing the whole truth, without hearing his side of the story, Shindou had judged him to be a bad guy based on that stupid reporter's words only. From this ignorance, Yongha had thought the blond was nothing but a brainless brat, another shallow boy who had become arrogant just because he had managed to pass the Pro exam at the age of fifteen.

Then Shindou had surprised him.

Yongha hadn't known how the younger pro had convinced Kurata or what he had done. Somehow, he had been chosen to be the first board of the Japanese Team to play against him. Shindou had showed him that he was far from shallow. Each move he had made had been well calculated, profound and sharp as a blade. His skill was impressive… and lethal too. He had even succeeded to shake his confidence. It was something that had never happened before, not when he played with a lower-Dan, let alone with a boy around his age. In the end, the match had finished. It was a good game, not because Yongha had won but because the game itself was beautiful.

The tournament had ended. He had gone back to Korea, bringing pleasant memories of a certain Japanese pro back home with him.

Months had passed. No matter what he had done, he hadn't been able to cast the image of Shindou and his green eyes off his mind. It hadn't surprised him though. After all, he had been waiting for someone who was intriguing enough to light a fire inside of him, someone who was strong enough to compete against him, someone who could be his long awaited rival… someone like Shindou Hikaru.

So, he had decided to come to Japan, not only to search for the boy, who had preoccupied his mind, or to get over his obsession with that boy, but also to clean his name.

However, God surely had a twist sense of humor. His fixation over the boy hadn't ceased even the slightest but had grown stronger instead. In Tokyo, he had met Shindou again. He had found that the Shindou-pro, who had been promoted to a 3-Dans now, was indeed a very attractive and likeable young man. He was open minded enough to listen to the Shusaku-misunderstanding-incident from his perspective, and generous enough to forgive him for his rudeness during the opening party of the first Hokuto Cup.

They had decided to overlook the past and get to get acquainted with each other again. They had gotten along well and had quickly became friends. Shindou had showed him around Tokyo: they had gone to Tokyo Tower to view the city, and had gone shopping at Harajuku together. Those two days had been enjoyable; he had had a great time.

Until Touya Akira had decided to enter the scene.

To be honest, even if he and Touya hadn't had a terrible past together –like him and Shindou, Yongha had never liked him from the start. Touya Kouyo's son had such a bad taste in fashion, judging from his haircut. He had spent his last two days in Japan with both Shindou and Touya. As his affection for his former opponent had strengthened, his hostility towards this new acquaintance had risen. Yongha hated his attitude towards Shindou. Even if Touya had known the 3-Dans for years, was it necessary for him to flaunt that way? What a show off! The girly prodigy had acted as if Shindou was his alone, and Yongha hated him for that. Shindou was a good friend as well as a good rival; there was no way Yongha would ever let him go.

They had competed for Shindou's attention. In the end, no one had won but neither of them had lost. It had been a draw. Once again, Yongha had flown back to Korea. His heart had split in two: one yearning for Shindou, one loathing Touya.

Then he had returned; he had come back for the second Hokuto Cup (which had officially ended thirty minutes ago). To his delight, Shindou had become more attractive than the last time they had met. While Touya, from his point of view, was even more irritating, resulting in another notorious speech by him.

He hadn't known why he had behaved that way. Although he disliked the boy, he had known that he shouldn't have provoked him in the middle of the party like that. Even _**he**_ himself hadn't understood until his mentor and his team manager, An Te-son, had confronted him about his antagonism toward Touya Akira and his rudeness that tainted Korea's reputation _**again**_. It was then when An Te-son had shed some light on his behavior. According to the older pro, he had deluded himself that he hated Touya because of his arrogance, while, in fact, he had gotten jealous of him and his long history with the blond. In addition, the fact that he liked both pretty girls and Shindou (who was obviously a boy) had showed that he was a bisexual.

Yongha had been numb with shock. _**He**_, Ko Yongha, was a bisexual? It meant he could do _**it**_ with anyone with two legs? It sounded so… needy… and horny too. He had been so worried. What if his fans knew? What if his friends knew? What if his father knew that his only son swung both ways? What if the press knew?! What if, what if, what if?! He had kept questioning himself, almost causing himself to lose a match. Luckily, Touya had been distracted as well; eventually he had managed to win by a moku. The discomfort of being ambidextrous*had been bothering him all night.

Then Shindou had smiled at him.

Suddenly, as if his bright smile had a magical effect on him, his anxiety had vanished in a blink. Maybe being a bisexual wasn't a bad thing. It meant that he saw a person for what he/she really was, not because of the gender; that he was attracted to the goodness in a person's soul rather than being captivated by an outer appearance, and that he possessed the purest heart that a man could have, right? He was awed, he had known he was a good man but he had never imagined he was **_this_ **good.

He had gone to the club called Gemini with Shindou that night (along with Touya and Yashiro too, but he decided not to mention them). Somehow, it had turned out that he had spent the whole night on the same bed with Touya Akira!? It really freaked him out. It was the something he didn't want to ever experience again, not in this lifetime or the next one.

However, it couldn't compare to the shock he got when Shindou had given him his blessing for being with Touya. How did he come to that conclusion? He had to clear this up; he might be a bisexual but there was no way he would let people think that he was in love Touya Akira!

_By the way, where is Shindou now?_

"Damn it! Shindou! Wait!" Yongha shouted and ran after him all the while cursing his intelligence for falling for a stupid boy like Shindou Hikaru.

* * *

Unlike Yongha, Akira had gotten used to the blond's stupidity very well.

One thing Akira had learnt from three years of knowing his rival was that Shindou Hikaru, although being a Go genius with unbelievable depth of understanding and amazing ability to read a game, was an annoying, ignorant, rude and stupid brat.

Yet, never in his wildest expectation, he had imagined him to be this stupid.

Was he blind? Didn't he see the way he and Ko Yongha had fought over his attention? What possessed him to think that he liked Ko Yongha anyway?! As a Go player, he hated him for making Shindou's interest stray away from him. He hated him for trying to take away his rival. As a person, he hated him for trying to steal the only friend he had ever had **–** who was also his not-so-secret crush. He hated him for trying take his place in Shindou's life. He hated him for trying to be him. To sum it up, Touya Akira hated Ko Yongha more than words could describe. He didn't even want to look at his face! Then why on earth would he even bother to have a _secret long distance_ relationship with him out of all people?! Besides, his life was freaking complicated enough since he had to deal with Shindou's foolishness and clean up the problems Shindou had caused while refraining himself from killing the blond trouble maker he called a friend! Hah! As if he wanted to have a love affair with the bigheaded Korean to mess it up even more!

Akira staggered backward few steps. Suddenly a wave of dizziness had hit him, and thinking about this made his headache. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. Today, he learnt not to underestimate the stupidity of Shindou Hikaru, for the said boy was much more stupid than he or anyone else could speculate.

Speaking of him, where was the source of his headache?

Akira looked around. Ko Yongha was sprinting toward the lobby calling out, "Shindou! Wait!"

His eyes narrowed. If Ko Yongha thought he would let him be alone with Shindou, he was so wrong. With that, he dashed off.

* * *

Seven Star Hotel, in the lobby

By the time Yongha arrived at the lobby, he found his crush talking to an unknown man in a white suit while the Japanese's third board, whom he didn't even bother to remember his name, stood next to him in silence.

_Who is he? A Go pro?_

"Ogata-san?" came the puzzled voice of Touya Akira from behind. The Meijin's heir then hurriedly walked to join the group; Yongha didn't hesitate to follow him.

"Touya! Yongha!" Shindou called out, grinning at him (actually he was smiling at Touya too but Yongha chose to overlook such fact). Seeing his charming smile and those sparkling green eyes of his nearly made him melt. "Everything's all right, I guess?" he said with a wink.

_Now you ruin__ed__ the mood._ Yongha thought, feeling like someone had splashed him with cold water. He peeked at Touya who wore a frustrated expression on his face. Apparently his nemesis felt the same way.

"…Can you believe that? I mean, we've just finished the Hokuto Cup and now they want us to go to Osaka!" Shindou grumbled. "Do I have the word 'Go-Playing Robot' on my forehead? Hello, I'm just a boy, with flesh and blood. I need some rest. I can't…"

_Eh? What? What is he talking about?_

"Slow down, Shindou," the 5-Dans held his hand up to stop Shindou's whine, "what are you talking about? You're going to Osaka?"

_I should thank you for asking him the question… but that's not going to happen, Touya. Not even in your dream._

"Not only me, you too, Touya," Shindou added, "Ogata-Sensei and Yashiro too."

"Eh?"

"It seems that those guys at Kansai Association can't bear seeing us get all compliments from organizing the Hokuto Cup so they're organizing a Go seminar in Osaka," the man in a white suit, whom Yongha suspected to be Ogata-_Sensei_, elucidated, "but it will be rude if they didn't invite anyone from our association, so they invited us."

"I see," Touya nodded. Yongha noted that, contrasting with Shindou's childish behavior; Touya was mature enough not to complain about an overload of work. He accepted it with arms wide open, like a professional. But he was not going to compliment him or anything – he would rather die. "When does the seminar begin? When do we leave?"

"We'll leave tomorrow," the white haired pro, whom Yongha still couldn't figure out his name, informed them. "The seminar starts the day after tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Touya frowned, "Why so rushed? Why didn't I hear about this before?"

"Because we wanted you to focus on the Hokuto Cup," Ogata elaborated, taking out a pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket. Yongha remembered its package. It was dark brown on both sides of the box with reddish brown color in the middle. It was Davidoff cigarette from Europe.

_Hmm, someone has expensive taste. _He commented silently.

Ogata brought out a cigarette. Fine-grounded tobacco wrapped in small pure white paper. He held it loosely between his lips. "We didn't want to distract you kids from the game in front of you," he reasoned, "not that it helped though," he snickered while lighting the cigarette with his silver Dunhill lighter, "since your team still lost, and to his team as well." He pointed at Yongha with the lit cigarette.

"Oh!" Shindou cried out suddenly. " I'm sorry,Yongha, this is Ogata-10-Dans," he introduced.

_Ahh, so this is Ogata-10-Dans, the youngest Japanese title-holder right now. How could I forget him?_ "I'm Ko Yongha. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person," Yongha bowed his head to show his deep respect.

"I know who you are," Ogata replied, his mood suddenly hostile. "Anyway, back to the topic, I will chaperone you guys to Osaka but I have a game tomorrow morning so this is what we are going to do," he inhaled the cigarette smoke and breathed out, "you kids meet me and another two people at two pm. at Tokyo Station. We will spend two nights there, understood?"

"Another two?" Touya questioned, "You mean, it's not just the four of us?"

"Waya and the guy named Isumi are also invited," the third board answered.

_Who are Waya and Isumi anyway?_

"I see."

_Shindou is going to Osaka with him? Not good. God knows what Touya would do if he gets a chance to be alone with him. I have to do something about this… That's right!_ "Excuse me, Ogata-Sensei," Yongha spoke politely, "If it won't be such a burden to you, may I accompany you to Osaka?"

"EH?" Shindou and the third board exclaimed with shock.

**"What?"** Touya didn't look so startled with the idea; 'upset' was more appropriate to describe him at this very moment.

Ogata merely raised his eyebrow, showing mild interest.

"I think it will be a great experience for me to meet other Japanese pros. Besides, it's not every day that I have a chance to witness the game played by Ogata-10-Dans. There's still so much more to learn about Go and I am certain that I will be able to learn a lot from you, Ogata-Sensei," Yongha explained smoothly, not forgetting to put his silver-tongue to good use.

"Hmmm,"

"Money won't be a problem either," _Since I've just kicked Touya's ass and got the prize money._ "I have some. If the hotel is full, I can share a room with Shindou. I'm sure he won't mind, right, Shindou?" he turned to Shindou, smiling at him.

"Huh?" the younger pro blinked, taken aback that he had unexpectedly become the main subject of the conversation, "Err, yes, I guess."

"Great,"

"However, Yongha-san," Touya's dry voice rose, "Going to Osaka with us means that you have to prolong your stay in Japanese for another two days. When we come back from our trip, you'll have to fly back to Korea alone," he spoke in a cold tone.

Yongha pretended not to see the we-don't-need-you-here-why-don't-you-get-it-just-go-back-to-Korea-already glare and responded innocently, "I appreciate your concern, Touya-san. However, Suyong will remain in Japan for another week at his uncle's. An Te-son Sensei, too, will spend a couple days more for sightseeing. I can fly back with one of them; you don't have to worry. I'm sure, I won't be lonely during my way back home," he smiled smugly, "but thanks anyway."

"What about your gam-"

"I don't have a game until next week," he interrupted.

"Fine with me then," Ogata shrugged.

"Ogata-san! But he-"

"Why not? I don't see why he can't come with us," The title-holder argued. He exhaled smoke. "Plus, those guys at Kansai Association will practically jump up high if they know that Ko Yongha of Korea will come to their little event," he remarked with a hint of sarcasm. "Make sure to be there on time then."

"Yes, thank you, Ogata-Sensei."

"I have to leave now," Ogata turned back and walked away from the boys, "see you kids at the station." He waved his hand as he headed to the entrance.

"Isn't that great, Touya?" Shindou grinned from ear to ear, "Yongha can come to us!"

"Yes," Touya hissed in reply, "**_Fantastic_**." He looked like he was ready to kill someone. Though Yongha wasn't sure which one he wanted to kill most**:** Ogata, Shindou or him.

Seemed like the battle between the two stars had just begun another round.

* * *

**Words:**3109

**Special Thanks:** To my beta, sany and Rickaz

**AN: **First of all, I apologize for the delay. I was very busy, my beta readers were busy. In short, everyone was busy.

**That's why I'm recruiting new beta reader here.** I'm desperately in need of beta readers since now none of my beta reader is available. The more (beta readers), the better coz it will lessen the work each beta has to revise for me. If you're interested, please send me a PM or an e-mail.

***Glossary: **Ambidextrous (adj): Able to use both hands with equal facility, slang for bisexual.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

"blahblahblah" Character's dialogue

_blahblahblah Character's thought_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just another peaceful night in Tokyo**

Ko Yongha was in a good mood.

After Touya had stormed back to his room, the rest of them had gone back to theirs. He had headed off to find his Sensei and Suyong to tell them about his short trip to Osaka.

He couldn't say that their reaction had been good though.

Once An-Teson had heard the news, he let out a long heavy sigh and remained silent as if he had given up on living in this cruel world. Suyong, on the other hand, had been anything but quiet. The boy had exclaimed loudly upon his announcement and started questioning him – since when he was interested in Japan – on how he was going there, where would he stay at, etc.

Then he had begun ranting about how shameless Yongha in following Shindou when he wasn't even invited, how he would become the said boy's burden. Yongha had argued, saying that he wasn't a three years old boy who needed someone to take care of him.

"Where am I sleeping? That's easy," Yongha had grinned mischievously when he heard the question, "with Shindou," he had replied. "I mean, he said he would let me stay in his room," he had quickly corrected, knowing how they had interpreted his words.

Yongha rose from the armchair and walked to a window. He placed a hand on the window frame for support. As he watched Tokyonight view from his room, he chuckled at the memory. _Suyong's and An-Teson-Sensei's faces were priceless. Suyong should have known better. Of course, if I have to share a room with someone among those Japanese pros, it has to be Shindou. _

Suddenly Touya's image suddenly appeared in his mind.

_How humiliating! I swear I will never **ever** spill a single word of that. I'll keep it with me until the day I die. I shall bring it to my grave, and this disgrace will be buried with me!_

_No, no, stop thinking about that guy. Be positive. Think about the pleasant time you will spend with Shindou in Osaka; Touya __will__be __**so**__ jealous for sure._

He smiled at that thought: a headline saying that the Prince of Go was jealous to death was highly amusing.

Ko Yongha was, without a shred of doubt, in a good mood.

* * *

Above Yongha's room, there was a young man who wasn't likely in a good mood.

Akira had been pacing up and down in his room, for the past thirty minutes, cursing. Just when he had thought that he could get rid of him, he had found a way to stay here. What an annoying guy! The Hokuto Cup had ended already! Ko Yongha had beaten him! Why couldn't he just go back to Korea where he belonged? Akira frowned. He was fully aware of Yongha's motive. It was clear. His target was Shindou.

_Why did Ogata-san allow him go to with us_? His sempai should have known how he felt toward his rival. With the exception of his parents, the elder knew him the best. Ogata had known Akira for all his life… literally. He had even claimed that he once had changed his dirty diaper. Akira himself had always regarded him as a close relative, a member of his family, an elite Go player and an example to the young generation. However, at this point, such deep respect he had developed for his sempai since his early age had completely disappeared._ Why on earth did he allow that Ko Yongha to go with us? _He cursed again. _This is not good. Who knows what he would do to Shindou when they're alone in the same small bedroom together… _

Akira quickened his speed as he continued to walk back and forth in the room. "Calm down, calm down, Akira," he told his reflection in the mirror of the dressing table. He took a long steady breath in and let it out. "Let's think about this thoroughly. First, you have to make sure that _**you**_ will be Shindou's roommate, _**not**_ Ko Yongha." With that, he sank into a chair, grabbed a pen and a notepad on the dressing table and started to make a name list of those who would attend the seminar.

So, he wrote:

_Myself (Touya Akira)_

_Shindou_

_Ko Yongha_

_Ogata-san_

_Yashiro_

_Waya_

_Isumi_

_Hmm, there're seven of us. Surely the organizers won't make Ogata-san, who is the current Judan, share a room with others._ He struck through Ogata's name. _On the other hand, they won't be that generous to let us lower-Dans have a private room…which means __that__ the six of us __have_ _to pair up with one another._ He theorized. "First, Shindou and I." he put 'Room No.1' in front of his and Shindou's name. "Hmm," He tapped the pen against the wooden table pondering hard. _Wait a minute, didn't Shindou say that Waya-san and Isumi-san have known each other since their insei days? Good! Then, how about this..._

He put 'Room No. 2' in front of their names. "So, the lucky one who will share a bedroom with Ko Yongha is Yashiro." He concluded. Although he felt bad leaving Yashiro with the arrogant Korean, he couldn't do anything since he didn't have a choice. Moreover, they didn't hate each other like the way he and Yongha did; this might work out-at least this was what he thought. He ripped the paper off and wrote down another list on a new clean page.

When he finished, it said:

_To do list in Osaka_

_1. Suggest_ _to Ogata-san on the sleeping arrangements, which shall be as follows:_

_Room No. 1 - Myself (Akira) and Shindou_

_Room No. 2 - Waya and Isumi_

_Room No. 3 -Yashiro and Ko Yongha_

_2. Use your best endeavor to keep he-whom-you-hate-to-name away from Shindou_

___3. Spend enjoyable quality time with Shindou as much as you can_

_4. Use your best endeavor to explain to Shindou that you're not in love with he-whom-you-hate-to-name_

_5. Use your best endeavor to explain to Shindou that you're in love with him (Shindou, not he-whom-you-hate-to-name)_

_6. Don't forget to give lessons in the __seminar_

Akira smiled contentedly as he observed the list. He studied it again, even though it looked faultless, just in case there was a flaw in his perfect plan.

* * *

Next to Akira's room, who was seriously reviewing his to-do-list over and over again, there was a teenager who was having a leisurely time listening to music.

Hikaru lay on his stomach on his bed, reading Naruto. He wasn't really watching the television. He had turned the TV on, chosen the music channel and left it that way. Whenever he heard a sweet love song, he would look up from the manga, tilt his head to the side and smile. The song reminded him of Touya and Yongha.

_How long have_ _they been together? _He wondered. _They first met two years ago, and Yongha had come here for only three times. The first time was when we had the first Hokuto Cup. The second time was when he came to Tokyo last summer; and now, for the second Hokuto Cup. _

He closed his manga and rested his chin on his fist. _A long distance relationship, huh? Sounds bloody tough for me. It must be hard for them to stay far away from each other. _He thought. _Do they talk often? How did they communicate? Both of them are rich, maybe they called each other everyday. Man, that would cost a lot of money._

_Letters perhaps?_ A voice in his head suggested.

He shook his head. _I doubt that; it takes too much time. _

_But it's kinda romantic anyway, something Touya likes. _Another half of him pointed out.

_Hmmm, you may be right. _He somewhat concurred._ Chatting on MSN Messenger?_

_Nah._ The sappy Hikaru disagreed. _I don't think Touya is a chat-addict._

_True._ The normal Hikaru couldn't deny that. _E-mail?_

_Possible. _The voice answered.

Actually, Hikaru preferred to have two or three days off rather than start working immediately. The Hokuto Cup was thrilling and challenging, but it was also demanding. He was exhausted. At first, he hadn't wanted to attend the event. He was about to refuse the invitation.

Then, Yongha had asked to go along with them, causing Hikaru to reconsider.

Apart from him, only Yashiro knew about their relationship.

Touya was timid; it wasn't like him to go telling people whom he was seeing and make every details of his personal life public. With addition of the fact that he was the sole son of the legendary Touya Kouyo, the former Meijin and the holder of five titles, he couldn't just stand on the edge of a cliff and declare to the world that he was gay, could he?

Touya needed him to be there to help him keep his romance a secret.

His rival needed his help. That was more than enough reason for him to participate in the seminar despite his exhaustion.

_Touya is lucky to have Yongha as a boyfriend. He's so considerate, so sweet. He would_ _rather_ _delay his leave and reschedule his plan. Cancel the old plane ticket, book a_ _new one, call his parents, call his friend, etc... just because he wants to be with Touya a little longer._ He smiled softly, admiring Yongha. _It's a good thing that Ogata-Sensei allowed Yongha to come with us. It seems that Touya owes him big time._

"Speaking of Touya," What had happened in the evening replayed in his mind – he remembered seeing the angry Touya. Hikaru sighed and turned over, lying on his back.

He had known his rival for years. He was a highly responsible man who was raised up to be a Go player. Yongha could make this overnight job merrier, but he could also become a distraction to him. Touya was a man who separated working life and private life. He probably considered Yongha's devotion as a sign of childish crush that interfered with his work as a pro.

"Baka Touya. Only you would get angry over something like this. After everything Yongha had done for you, can't you just appreciate your boyfriend's effort?!" he grumbled. Then, a brilliant idea suddenly stuck him. "Alright!" he swiftly got up. "I'll do anything to get them back together!" Hikaru vowed, his green eyes blazed with determination.

* * *

Next to Hikaru's room, as Hikaru was rolling on his bed, Yashiro was busy packing his luggage.

_Check out at twelve. Have lunch with Sensei until one. Then off to meet Shindou's group at two. Arrive at Shin_ _Osaka station around four or five. Then go home to take new clothes…_ He made a mental list as he tossed his suit into his traveling bag. _What a tight schedule, thanks to those people at the Association. Geez, I know they can't stand seeing these Tokyoites get all the fame but do they need to have another Go event this soon? Stupid rivalry._ He looked around his room. Excluding the clothes he was wearing and the outfit he was going to wear tomorrow, everything was stuffed in his packed. _Good._ He walked to a small mini bar and took a bottle of Ramune Orange Flavor from it. He went to his bed, sat down, opened the bottle and took a gulp of his Ramune. "Finally, it's done."

Packing wasn't his forte. How his mother did it for his dad every time he flew somewhere without complaining was a mystery to him. Now that he had finished all the work, he let his mind wander.

_So, Ko Yongha is coming with us. Great, just what I need. Another bothersome trouble__maker__._

Watching Touya and Yongha fight for the loudmouthed blond and playing referee while giving a Go lesson didn't sound like the ideal relaxation to him. Thinking of Shindou reminded him of what had been pestering him earlier: Touya had been angry over Ogata's decision while Yongha had been clearly contented with it.

_It's understandable though. Touya likes Shindou so it's natural that he doesn't want Ko Yongha to join us. Ko Yongha likes Shindou too so it's normal that he's happy __with_ _things_ _turning_ _out__ this way. Shindou, however…_

He frowned. He was certain that Shindou knew how they feel about him. Although it had taken him a (long) while, he had noticed it at last. (Thank God for that)

Shindou had asked him about it, and Yashiro himself had confirmed his suspicion. Therefore, there was no way that Shindou had not acknowledged how hard both boys had fell for him.

_Then why __is__ Shindou so glad to have Ko Yongha with us?_

He decided that the only way to find a logical explanation for the illogical behavior of Shindou Hikaru was to spend time thinking over it carefully.

He evaluated the whole situation from every point of view. He didn't overlook any possibility because of its strangeness, since Touya had told him that the oddity of the mind of Shindou Hikaru was far beyond any man's expectations– an unsolved mystery for mankind. So he started to evaluate the situation carefully.

Fifteen minutes later, Yashiro was spread out on his bed, an empty bottle of Ramune rolling on his small nightstand. He eventually came up with a theory:

_Shindou cares __for__ all his friends a lot. He probably can't stand seeing his friends loathing each other. Maybe he wants to use this opportunity to get them back on good terms again… Yeah, that must be it. Great, as if thing__s __weren't__ complicated enough! Shindou has to butt in to make it messier. _

_No!_

_Kiyoharu, no! No! No! _He scolded himself. _Thinking about Shindou and his love life only brings you unnecessary __brain_ _damage__! Stop thinking about others and start thinking about yourself! _

When Yashiro actually thought about himself, he wished that he hadn't done that. He let out a long heavy sigh. This wasn't the time to worry about others when his own problem was waiting for him back at home: his parents.

* * *

Not far away from the hotel, a guy in a white suit was feeding his marine fish.

Ogata Seiji watched two of his Lemonpeel angelfish, swimming in a large and expensive fish tank. Their bodies were a distinctive bright yellow, with blue circling their eyes. He smiled as he watched them slowly eat the food he had given.

_I'd better go to bed._ He thought.

Tomorrow morning, he would play a game with a 9-Dans. After he finish the match at noon, he would've to hurry through lunch before meeting Touya at Tokyo Station at two.

_And Shindou thinks that he's the only one who gets tired…_ He sneered.

He was much busier than him, yet, he didn't complain at all.

_So Ko Yongha wants to go to Osaka, huh? I wonder why. Somehow I feel like something entertaining is waiting for me there…_

* * *

**Words: **around **2800**

**Special Thanks:** my beta-readers, sany and Rickaz

**AN:** If you don't know about the 'rivalry' Yashiro mentioned above, don't worry. It will become clear in the next episode.

* * *

**Glossary:** Tokyoite (slang) : Who lives in Tokyo.

**For Ramune Orange Flavor that Yashiro drank**, please check at www(dot)sangariausa(dot)com(slash)sangaria(slash)product(underscore)ramune(dot)htm


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

"blahblahblah" Character's dialogue

_blahblahblah Character's thought_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 : To Osaka**

"You don't need to see me off," Yongha said to An Te-son and Suyong. "Need I to remind you that I'm sixteen not six? I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Somehow I doubt that," Suyong muttered quietly but Yongha heard him anyway.

"I come to express my gratitude to Ogata-10-Dans for taking you with them," An Te-son stated. Yongha sighed. He knew they were worried about him but this was totally unnecessary. He had a job already for god's sake! And he was very good at it too! Did they forget that? He didn't need babysitters to escort him, not to mention that one of said babysitters was even younger than him.

"Isn't that Touya-kun?" An Te-son spoke out.

Yongha's eyes followed his gaze and quickly noticed the Japanese team. While Yashiro, the third board, stood out from the crowd with his white hair, Touya Akira, who didn't have any distinctive personality, blended together with them. The fact that Shindou Hikaru, the one he wanted to meet the most, wasn't there, didn't go unnoticed.

They approached toward the pair. Once they reached them, he demanded, "Where is Shindou?"

"You don't know him at all, do you?" Touya snorted as if mocking him. "He never arrives before time; he either arrives on time or late."

Yongha gritted his teeth. The truth always hurts; apart from Shindou's strength in Go, he only knew a few things about his personal life. Touya, on other hand, had known Shindou for four years, that experience gave him an advantage over him. But Yongha was not going to let Touya intimidate him, never. "Is that so? I didn't know that." He saw the other boy smirking triumphantly. Then he continued, "Strange, when we hang out together, he always came before time. Maybe it's because he wanted to spend time with me that much." He said it with a fake smile, knowing that Touya was quick enough to notice that.

Before Touya could say anything, Yashiro spoke up, "Ha-Hello, Hong Suyong!" He practically shouted, "H-How are you doing!"

"Err," Suyong stuttered. Yongha thought that he was probably wondering why the hell his former opponent had to shout when they were this close. Suyong then saw a significant look on Yashiro's face, a realization came upon him. "Fine! Thank you. Err, you played really well during the Hokuto Cup, you got a lot stronger from last year," he complimented.

"You become stronger too," Yashiro said.

Yongha chuckled, knowing what they were trying to do. Surely, they had sensed an impending and unavoidable argument between him and Touya so they tried to lighten the atmosphere. As they kept on praising each other, Yongha's super eyesight caught a glimpse of Shindou's bleached bangs boy among the crowd. "Shindou!" he called out.

The blond pro quickly turned around. Once he spotted them, he beamed happily. He jumped up high, waving his hand, and started running to their direction. To others, it was considered as a childish behavior. To Yongha, it was incredibly cute.

"Hi guys!" the blond greeted.

"Shindou," Yongha and Touya said.

"Yo!" Yashiro tilted his chin up a little in response.

"Suyong! An Te-son-San!" Shindou exclaimed, surprised by their presence, "I didn't know that you're coming with us too."

"We come to see Yong off," Suyong answered.

"Oh, I see," Shindou nodded and turned to the 9-Dans to present himself properly," It's a pleasure to meet you, An Te-"

**"Shindou!"** A sharp voice interrupted. A boy with red spiky hair made his way toward them. Once they were in his reach, he smacked his crush's head.

"Ouch!"

"Didn't I tell you not to run and wait for us?" he scolded.

"Waya," An older man next to him said it like a big brother disciplining his younger brother.

"But Isumi-san," the redheaded was about to protest, but then he noticed Yongha and his colleagues. He almost jumped in surprise. "Ko Yongha! Hong Suyong! And An Te-son!"

"Now I know what I forgot to tell you!" Shindou hit his fist against his palm, "Yongha is coming with us."

"What?!"

"Ko Yongha-san is tagging along with us." Touya explained. Yongha secretly sent a deadly glance at him, not appreciated to be called as a tag-along. "His friends, Hong Suyong and An Te-son-san are here to send him off."

The two new comers blinked as the information registered in their heads, "Oh, okay." the boy finally uttered.

Shindou introduced them to Yongha. The loud redheaded was Waya Yoshitaka, the taller young man was Isumi Shinichiro. From what he understood, they had been friends since they were the insei and been close since then-especially, Waya who attended the same study group with Shindou and had passed the Pro exam together with him. Yongha secretly studied Waya. The younger boy was more similar to Shindou and Yashiro; he was friendly, extrovert, sociable and loud_. They passed the exam the same year but his rank is higher than Shindou, yet, he's not strong enough to play in the Hokuto Cup. Hmm, something doesn't make sense here. Seems like the mystery of Shindou Hikaru is more mysterious than I thought. _Then he turned to observe Isumi. Isumi was three years older than him but he got the lowest rank since he had just passed the exam last year. _This Isumi-guy is more like me._ He noted. Isumi too was sociable but he looked more mature with his courteous etiquette. He was the type that Yongha could have a sophisticated conversation with. Yongha smiled, knowing that he had another company than Shindou.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Yongha had arrived to the station, Ogata Seiji finally appeared. An Te-son hurried to give thanks to the 10-Dans for taking him with them. After a short talk, both adults went to get tickets at a ticket booth. None of Japanese pros had to pay for their tickets since Kansai Go Association who organized the seminar paid them everything, including their travel expenses, their hotel and meal expenses while Yongha who went there by his own discretion (not as a tag-along as Touya called him) paid 13,800 Yen for a reserved seat on the Shinkansen Nozomi train by himself.

"We're taking the Shinkansen. There are three types of Shinkansen; Kodama trains, Hikari trains and Nozomi trains," Shindou had explained to him while they had been waiting for Ogata.

"I didn't know this before," Yongha had admitted. He had thought there was only one type of Shinkansen train-the Shinkansen. "What are the differences then?"

"Kodama trains stop at every station. Hikari trains stop there and there. And the Nozomi trains only stop at important stations. It can reach Osaka in two and a half hours."

_Two and a half hours? That's not so bad. I can spend sometimes talking with Shindou about Osaka._ Yongha smiled and turned to his Korean friends. An Te-son was asking Ogata to take care of him, keep an eye on him, keep him off trouble…etc. _This is so embarrassing. Didn't I tell you not to do that?_ He sighed. He had never known before that the man whom he greatly admired was in fact a mother hen like this.

Fortunately, he didn't have to endure this humiliation too long since their train eventually arrived.

_Thanks the Japanese for their punctuality._ He thought with relief.

They got on the train. Ogata gave directions to their seats, excused himself and went to sit alone in a smoking compartment.

As the boys headed to their seats (much to his annoyance, he had to let Touya take the lead since he didn't know the way), he looked around to observe the train.

The Shinkansen isn't a cheap train; it is the world's fastest bullet train after all. It was clean and looked very high technology. When they reached their reserved seats, he frowned. There were three seats in each row of the seat, meaning that he had to share Shindou with someone else. _Let's hope that the third wheel isn't Touya._

"Why don't we rotate the chairs?" At that, Shindou pressed a button on one of the chairs in the front row. Then all three chairs in that row turned around. Now instead of sitting in two groups, three in the front row, another three in the back row, they were going to sit together with six chairs facing each other. _So much for having Shindou all by myself. _

"Yongha." Shindou's voice penetrated his moody thought.

"Huh? Yes?"

"Since you're our honorable guest, why don't you sit by the window?" Shindou gestured toward the seat and pushed him down on the chair without listening to Waya's and Yashiro's protest.

"Hmm, where should I sit then?" the blond said to himself. "Wha!" he exclaimed as Yongha quickly grabbed his hand.

_Too rush, bad move. Yongha._ Yongha thought while proceeding to give Shindou his sweetest wining smile. "Why don't you sit next to me then?" he suggested.

"Errr," Shindou looked back and forth between him and Touya with an uncomfortable expression.

_Damn it! He still thinks that Touya and I am a couple! _

To his surprise, it was Touya who pushed Shindou down to the seat, "Why don't you sit here, Shindou? I'll sit next to you." Then he took a seat next to him.

_He wants Shindou to sit in the middle? Between us_? Yongha raised his eyebrow. He looked at Touya questioningly and saw an unspoken challenge in those blue eyes.

_So, you want it to be a fair fight?_ Yongha sniggered. _Fine! Let's it begins! Who wins get Shindou!_

Finally, Yashiro's and Waya's quarrel over seating arrangement ended. Waya got the seat by the window opposite him. Next to Waya, facing Shindou was Isumi. Next to Isumi, across from Touya was Yashiro.

"So tell me more about Osaka," Yongha said to Yashiro, the Osaka habitant.

Touya sneered condescendingly.

_I'm from Korea! It's not my fault that I don't know much about cities in Japan!_

"Well, let's you know Godzilla?" Yashiro asked.

"Of course, who doesn't know Godzilla?" Shindou answered. "Hell, I bet even _**Touya**_ knows."

"Godzilla destroyed Osaka in two movies," Yashiro told him, "'Godzilla Raids Again'and 'Godzilla vs. Biollante'," he added.

The rest of them just blinked. There was a long pause before Shindou broke the silence.

"This is the best you can do? Man, you are so pathetic," the blond sighed, shaking his head with disappointment. So did Touya and Waya.

"What? Godzilla is very famous!" Yashiro retorted. "How about this, Hattori Heijin in Detective Conan lives in Osaka!"

There was another pause. This time it was Waya who spoke up.

"This is truly sad, man."

"Yeah, and you call yourself an Osakan?" Shindou shook his head in mock disappointment. "You have been living there like what? Ten years?"

"An Osakan?" Yongha repeated.

Seeing his confused look, Isumi was kind enough to explain, "It means a native or resident of Osaka who speaks Osaka dialect."

"Ah, I see." _Osakan…_

"For your information, I just moved there six years ago," Yashiro informed them.

Waving his hand, Shindou brushed him off. "Six? Ten? What's the difference?"

"Hah! If you, Tokyoites, think you can be more informative than me, why don't you tell Ko Yongha about Osaka yourself?" Yashiro challenged.

"Tokyoite?" Yongha echoed.

"That's us," Waya pointed at the chest with his thumb. "The Tokyoites, people who live in Tokyo."

"Fine!" Shindou nudged Touya's elbow, "Touya, Tell Yongha about Osaka!"

"Eh? Me?" Touya was clearly taken aback to be dragged into this childish bickering, "Err, Osaka is Japan's second and the world's ninth largest city. It's a lively port city."

"Hah! See? Even us, the Tokyoites, know about Osaka more than you," Shindou grinned.

"What's with that haughty look of yours? You have no right to brag! Touya is the one who answers it," Yashiro spoke sharply.

"Hah! I know about Osaka as much as Touya!" Shindou boasted. "I just chose not to answer this question since it's too easy for me."

"Riiight."

"Hey, it's true!"

"Prove it then!"

"Fine!"

"Yongha?" Shindou suddenly turned to him. "What do you want to know more about Osaka?"

"Huh? Hmm," Yongha thought back when he had met the Judan last night. _Didn't he say something about the Kansai Association couldn't bear seeing them get all the compliments?_ "From the way Ogata-Sensei said, it seems that pros at Kansai Association don't get along well with pros from Tokyo, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, you can call it a 'friendly rivalry'," Waya confirmed.

_Rivalry?_ Yongha frowned.

"Well, Shindou, why don't you explain to our Korean friend about Osaka-Tokyo rivalry?" Yashiro dared.

Upon hearing that, Shindou smirked. Yongha liked that smirk, it made his crush looked like a playful cute cat. He then noticed that Touya was smiling; somehow that perfect smile was very disconcerting in his opinion. _It's like he knows something that others, mainly I, don't. How annoying._

"Ah-hem," Shindou cleared his throat before begin his lecture, "Well, many people believe that the Osaka-Tokyo rivalry is based on the fact that Osaka has been a center of commerce in Japan since the middle ages and was once Japan's capital before they moved the governmental center to Edo, a.k.a., Tokyo. This theory quite makes sense. I mean, if you were the Meijin, then one day someone snatches your title and refers you as "the second best", you would be piss off, right?"

"Good comparison." Crossing his arms, Touya said it with a nod.

_Butt kisser_

"However, if you ask me, I think that this so-called rivalry is based on cultural gaps," Shindou remarked.

_Cultural gaps ?_

"Cultural what?" Yashiro looked puzzled.

"Cultural gaps, cultural differences, whatever," Shindou shrugged, "You see, Osaka is built by merchants, while Tokyo is built by samurais. As both founders have different personalities, historical background and belief, it's expected that people who live in two cities, too, are different. Osakan are friendlier, down-to-earth and possessing a strong sense of humour. While,us, the Tokyoites, are more reserved and formal. This is why some Osakan think that we are stuck-up while some of Tokyoites think that Osakan are too direct and too loud." Shindou narrated his theory.

Yongha was impressed. He observed his traveling companies. Surprise was written on their faces. Apparently, none of them had ever expected to hear such sophisticate speech coming from Shindou Hikaru. Yashiro's jaws dropped wide enough to have a frog jump into it, Waya's eyes almost bulged out while Isumi looked at Shindou with a newfound respect in his eyes. Only Touya remained calm in his composed manners, not astonished by Shindou's words, as if he had known that the blond would say that.

"There are also other cultural differences." Shindou went on, unaware of the way his friends gaping at him. "In Osaka, they stand on the right side of an escalator while we stand on the left side in Tokyo. Osaka's soup is light, Tokyo's soup is dark. Osaka people are Hansin Tigers's hardcore fan while we're Giants's fan…Hmm, that's all I can think of now." he turned to face Yashiro and questioned. "Well? Is that good enough?"

"Shindou-Pro actually has a brain," Yashiro whispered in awe. "Can my life get any weirder?"

"Hey!"

Yongha smiled at Shindou. "Your insight is very deep," he complimented, "I'm very impressed."

Touya then butted in. "Shindou enjoys reading Japanese classical literature, Japanese history and ancient poem," he gave him the 'what-you-don't-know?' look while saying it.

_Boasting again are we?_ Still, deep inside, Yongha felt a bit insecure. He knew he was at disadvantage here. He had known Shindou for two years (not to mention that they had met three times only during two years) but Touya who had known Shindou twice longer. "He is also Shusaku's calligraphy expert." Touya added, attempting to show off how much he knew about Shindou.

_No one asks you to speak, you know. Can't you just __**shut up**__?_ Yongha then decided to ignore him by chatting with Yashiro instead, "So what to do in Osaka?"

"Hmmm, the cherry blossom season has ended since March. Summer festival already ends in July. The Southern beach is closed by now," Yashiro murmured to himself. "How about cycling around the city?" he suggested.

"Sounds too girly for me," Waya commented.

"Watching Sumo?"

"I'm not a Sumo fan," Touya said.

"Fishing?"

"Who do you think I am? Ogata-Sensei?" Shindou opposed the idea.

"Playing golf?"

"I'm not Kuwabara-Sensei," Isumi stated.

Yongha couldn't help but sympathized Yashiro. It seemed like everybody ganged up on him so he helped him a bit. "Where do you always go then?"

"Where do I like to go, huh? We can go to Sony Tower, Daimaru, Big Step department store."

"Dude, if we wanna go shopping, we can do it at home." Waya said. "We don't have to travel across the city just to go to a department store."

"Where else do you go with your friends?" Touya asked.

"Expoland,Universal Studios Japan,Umeda Joypolis Sega-"

"We have Tokyo Disney land," Shindou interrupted.

"Amercian Village,"

"We have Harajuku," Waya noted.

"Shopping district," Shindou told Yongha when he saw his inquiring look.

"Den Den Town,"

"We have Akihabara," Shindou voiced. "An electric district," he whispered to Yongha's ear.

"I see."

"Arrz! That's it!" Yashiro exploded. It wasn't a surprise though. Yongha thought it was somewhat miracle that he hadn't killed anyone-yet. "You're even worst than a girl!"

"Hey, it's not our fault that you can't think of any good place to go!" Waya yelled back.

"That's right!" Shindou backed him up. "Good thing that you're a Go pro because you would be the worst guide ever."

"What did you just say you little-"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, gentlemen," Isumi raised his hands up, "Why don't we have a civilized conversation like grownups here?"

"You saw that! They're so picky!" Yashiro complained.

"That's because-"

Isumi interrupted. "Waya, stop it," he instructed. "Yashiro-kun, why don't you give us the names of the popular tourist spots, the must-see spots in Osaka."

"How about Osaka Castle then?" Yashiro suggested. Everyone nodded in approval.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Shindou smiled. "Where else to go?"

"Hmm, Shitenno-ji Temple, Sumiyoshi Taisha, Mitami shrine-"

"No way," Waya pouted, "Going to Osaka Castle is fine, but we only have one day off. I, for one, don't want to spend the entire day visiting temples."

"What are you talking about?" Shindou raised his voice. "Shitenno-ji Temple is the oldest Buddhist temple in Japan and Sumiyoshi Taisha is one of the oldest Shinto shrine! Man, and you call yourself a Japanese?"

_To think that it's coming from a boy who bleaches his hair blond and wears earrings…_

"I'm a Japanese," Waya said, "but I'm not a pilgrim like you."

"What?! I'm not a pilgrim! I just-"

"Boys, boy. Can we _**not**_ argue?" Isumi sighed. _**"Just once?"**_

Waya and Shindou crossed their arms around their chest and pouted. "Hmp!"

"We can go to Kitashinchi if you like," Yashiro proposed.

"Kitashinchi?"

"What is it?" Shindou questioned.

"Nigh clubs zone,"

"Alright!" Waya and Shindou cheered, getting excited already. "No way!" came from Isumi and Touya.

"Although we have one day free, we have to work in the next morning," Isumi reminded them.

"And it's not appropriate," Touya lectured firmly. "We're too young."

"Great, I'm surrounded by pilgrims," Waya muttered.

"Kaiyukan Aquarium?" Yoshiro suggested.

"Nah," Shindou shook his head, "I don't like fish that much."

"Me neither," Waya supported.

"There're other places to hang out around there too," Yashiro marked, "IMAX theater, Universal Studio, Santa Maria cruise, Tempozan Ferris Wheel-"

"Ferris Wheel?" Waya snorted. "Com'on, Yashiro, I'm not a girl and we're not definitely dating."

Shindou then blurted out, "Great! Yongha, Touya, do you guys wanna go?"

"What?" Touya and he almost jumped in shock. Shindou's eyes shone expectantly. Yongha loved these lovely green eyes and their spark. He loved the way Shindou was looking at him. If only he wasn't mistaken that he was seeing Touya.

_Damn it! _Yonga almost slapped himself on the forehead._ What I'm gonna do with him?_

"I don't want to." Touya replied coldly. When he noticed Shindou's disappointed face, his voice became gentle, "But thanks anyway."

"Hmmm, what's next? Tsutenkaku tower?" Yashiro continued the list.

"Interesting," said Isumi.

"Hey, I know it. Let's go to Dontoburi!" Yashiro exclaimed, "How come you come to Osaka without eating Osaka's food!"

"Yeah!" Waya and Shindou agreed.

Speaking of food made Shindou wondered, "By the way, does any of you where we have dinner tonight?"

"At a restaurant in the hotel, I guess." Touya replied.

"What?" Shindou cried, "I'm not gonna spend my first night in Osaka at the hotel! I wanna go out!"

"You maybe have energy to explode Osaka but Ogata-san is not," Touya argued. "After he finished his game, he came with us. I'm sure that he's too tired to go out tonight."

"Unlike you, we don't need a chaperone, Touya." Waya snapped.

_Seems that Waya doesn't like Touya either. Good, I might have found myself an ally. _

"You may not want Ogata-san to _**accompany**_ you. But the Association assigns Ogata-san to take care of us. If anything happens to any of you, Ogata-san will be responsible for it. In this circumstance, do you honestly think that he will ever let you go out of his sight?" Touya questioned with challenging tone.

Falling back into his seat, Waya made a face at Touya. Yongha heard him hissing something like, "Great, pedophile babysitter."

"Still, staying at the hotel is too sad." Shindou spoke. "What if we go to somewhere safe?"

"What do you have in mind, Shindou?" Isumi asked.

"Well, why don't we go to somewhere safe enough that Ogata-san doesn't need to go with us?" Shindou suggested. "Somewhere like," he glanced at Yashiro before saying, "Yashiro's house?"

**"WHAT?"** Yashiro shouted, taken aback.

Shindou shrugged. "Why not? It's a win-win situation for everyone."

"For you, it is. You can go out like you want. Plus, you'll get free food." Yashiro said dryly. "However, I can't see why it's a win-win situation for me?"

"Well, if my memory doesn't fool me, I remember a certain friend of mine told me that his parents opposed the idea of him being a pro and tried to convince him to quit play Go. They said that Go was dying out and think that my friend will never find happiness since no one understand him," Shindou narrated. When he saw the unhappy look on Yashiro's face, he carried on, "Think about this, if you take us to meet you folks, they will see that not only you have a friend, you have many friends who love Go as much as you do. They will see that you will never left alone in the world of non-Go players like the last dinosaur. And take a look at Isumi-san." He pointed at the said man.

"Eh?"

"Don't you see how trustworthy he looks?" Shindou asked. "We can get him talk to your dad. Talk about you-should-let-your-child-follow-his-dream stuff, something like that, you know. And we have Yongha and Touya here."

_Huh? Me?_

"Me?" Yongha and Touya uttered.

"Yeah, you two go sweet-talk his mom, get her on our side and voila!" Shindou moved his hands in the air dramatically. "Before you realize what happens, you parents are doing the chicken dance, being happy that you choose the right path." Yongha almost laughed at Yashiro's awkward face when he tried to picture his parents doing the chicken dance.

"You may have to find us some food, you don't have to pay for it yourself. Your parents will pay for us. See? It's a win-win for all of us!" Shindou beamed.

Yashiro thought about it for a short while, he stood up, got a cell phone from his pocket and spoke in a firm tone. "I'll be back." With that, he went to the next compartment.

After ten minutes, Yashiro came back to his seat. "Called mom already, she said it's okay."

"Great!" Waya and Shindou cheered.

They spent the rest of their trip discussing about tomorrow's plan since it was a free day. They agreed on visiting Osaka Castle in the morning (upon Shindou's beg) and dinning at Dotonbori district in the evening (by Waya's request). They hadn't known what to do in the afternoon yet so they decided to cross the bridge when they come to it. They also talked about the differences between Japanese Go Association, Kansai Go Association and his Korean Go Association. Yashiro told them about his Sensei and other pros whom they would meet at the seminar. Their two and a half hours journey was pleasantly enough (if he didn't count that part where Touya politely disputed with him).

Finally, Yongha reached Osaka.

* * *

**Words:** 4777

**Special Thanks:** Rickaz

**AN: **There aren't many chapters for this fic. However, as the story goes on, each chapter will get longer and longer.

* * *

**For More information about Shinkansen:**

**Details of Shinkansen:** http(colon)(slash)(slash)en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org(slash)wiki(slash)Shinkansen

**Shinkansen's price ticket:** http(colon)(slash)(slash)answers(dot)yahoo(dot)com(slash)question(slash)index(question mark)qid(equal sign)20081005214423AAaWSuJ

**Shikansen in general** (where I get to know that the seats can be rotated): http(colon)(slash)(slash)www(dot)h2(dot)dion(dot)ne(dot)jp(slash)(swung dash)dajf(slash)byunbyun(slash)faq(dot)htm

**For more details of Osaka:** http(colon)(slash)(slash)www(dot)city(dot)osaka(dot)jp(slash)english(slash)

**For more differences between Osaka and Tokyo: **http(colon)(slash)(slash)smt(dot)blogs(dot)com(slash)mari(underscore)diary(slash)2004(slash)12(slash)the(underscore)difference(underscore)(dot)html


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

"blahblahblah" Character's dialogue

_blahblahblah Character's thought_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Parents**

The New Otani Group is a group of hotels around the world. Its first hotel which is also the headquarters is in Tokyo. The New Otani Tokyo opened in 1964 which was the year when Tokyo was the host for the Olympics games. The New Otani Group has about twenty branches in Japan; Sapporo, Yamagata, Chiba, Kanazawa, Fukuoka, etc.

Standing tall before Shindou Hikaru, by Neyagawa River, was the New Otani Hotel Osaka.

Hikaru checked his Diesel watch. _It's five o'clock now, so we'll have one hour and a half to settle in._

Yashiro went straight to his home the moment they had reached the Shin Osaka station.

"I'll come to pick you up at six thirty." He had told them before leaving.

"Let's go." Ogata urged and took the lead to the hotel. They went straight to a reception counter. Hikaru and the other boys were chatting about the seminar leaving the only adult in their group dealing with their check-in alone. The process took longer than Hikaru had expected so he stole a glance at the Ogata. The Judan was chiding a young female receptionist whom Hikaru remembered seeing her sitting behind the counter just a moment ago. Now, she was on her feet, bowing to his leader over and over again as if apologizing. Ogata let out a frustrated sigh, grabbed the keys on the counter and walked back to join them.

"Seems like there's a little mistake," the man began. "They should have prepared four rooms for us; one for me, one for Ko Yongha and two for the rest of you. Somehow, they end up preparing three rooms for us which means six of us have to share bedrooms."

Hikaru sweated. _One of us has to stay with __**Ogata-Sensei**__?_

"Akira, you're with me. Isumi and…" Ogata spoke on.

_Touya with Ogata-Sensei? It makes sense though. They're from the same study group. Not to mention that they've known each other for like… forever._

"That's it. Now, let's go to our room." Ogata said.

_What about Yongha? If he doesn't have a chance to be with Touya then all of this will be just a waste. _Hikaru pondered while taking an elevator to an upper-floor.

"… register and greet the organizers," he barely heard Ogata's instruction about things which had to be done the next morning.

_And Touya's still mad at Yongha, if he shares a room with Ogata-Sensei, it will be harder for Yongha to get him alone and make up. And God knows what Ogata would do when they're in the same room at night! Touya has no chance against him! Damn it! What should I do?_

"Ok, this is our room," Ogata's cold voice woke him from his crazy thoughts. "Room 154 is mine and Akira's. Isumi and Waya, you got room 515. And Shindou-"

_Damn it!_ "O-Ogata-Sensei!" Hikaru shouted.

"What is it, Shindou?" Ogata asked, giving him the what-is-your-problem-again look.

"I, errr, I,"

"What is it?" The older man inquired, extremely annoyed. "I don't have all day, you know."

_Damn it! Touya, you owe me for this_. "About our sleeping arrangement, errr, I wanna-"_ God, I can't believe I'm saying this._ "I prefer to share a room with you." _I've said it! I've said it! Oh, Hikaru, what have you done to yourself? _

**"****EH?"** Waya, Isumi and Touya exclaimed. This suicidal request was far too great for them to hide their shock. Yongha and Ogata merely raised their eyebrows with interest.

"Shindou, what-" Touya began but his sempai interrupted him.

"Let's me get this straight," Ogata's foul mood turned into amusement. "Did you just say that you want to spend two nights with me?"

_You don't have to make it sound horny like that! _Hikaru swallowed his pride and answered, "Yes." _God, I feel so dirty._

Then Ogata smiled. It was a real smile, not a smirk, not a snigger. It was a smile, a genuine smile. However, Hikaru found that the cheery and merry Ogata was definitely a lot creepier and more dangerous than the normal frightening Ogata. "I see. If you insist, how can I disappoint you? It's settled then." He handed Touya the key of room 516. "Akira, you stay with Ko Yongha. Shindou, you're with me."

**"****Wait a minute, Ogata-san!"** Touya called out but the said man had entered his room, no_,__** their**_ room already.

"Shindou, what are you thinking?" Waya demanded, tagging his arm harshly as if trying to regain his sanity.

Hikaru tottered to the room. He felt like he was walking to a scaffold. _It's over. My life is over._

**"****Shindou, wait!" **Yongha's voice rang out in the air but Hikaru was too lost to take notice in it.

_He will be the first one you see when you wake up I the morning and the last one when you go to bed. What if he gets drunk like the last time? Oh, Hikaru. What have you got yourself into?_

**"****Shindou!"** This time, it was Touya; his rival.

Hikaru stopped at the door and turned around. He looked back and forth between Touya and Yongha. "You two owe me a very **big** time." With that, he opened the door and walked bravely into hell-where Ogata Seiji was waiting for him.

* * *

Room 515 (Waya-Isumi room)

Isumi Shinichiro was an organized man.

He got into his room, put his luggage on one of the two beds. He took his suit out, brushed it to make sure that it wasn't ruined. He walked to a wardrobe, took a hanger out, hanged his suit on it and put it in the wardrobe. There were two dark blue Yukata and a small safe deposit box in it. He turned the button on, set a password and closed its door. He entered the password, the door opened with no trouble. The safe deposit box was in good order.

Next stop was their bathroom. In front of it, there was a set of light switches. He turned them on and off, one by one. Now he knew which switch was for. He turned on the switch for the bathroom. a light bulb then lit on. He went in. Near the basin, there were two neatly folded towels and there were several boxes on them. He examined them; toothbrushes, toothpaste, comb, shower cap, etc, they were just toilet accessories.

He tested the basin faucets and the shower faucets; all of them worked well. Good. He then went out the bathroom. He immediately felt a cool breeze touching his skin. He smiled. Waya had already turned on the air-conditioner, just what he had expected Waya to do. He went to the small nightstand between two beds. The telephone was on it. He tested its signal. It worked well too. Everything was fine. Good.

He looked at Waya who was lying on his stomach. His eyes were closed; he fell asleep already. Isumi shook his head. The boy hadn't even bothered to unpack!

He scanned the room. It was painted in pastel color, making it look clean and relaxing. He now understood why they named their twin bedroom a 'superior twin'. The room did look superior to a normal twin bedroom. Not only the beds were bigger than standard bed, the room was larger too (at least that was what he thought.). He smiled. Look like I travel with style this time.

Yet, there was one thing bothering his mind.

"Waya," Shaking the boy's shoulder, he called. "Waya, wake up."

Waya sleepily mumbled, "Wha-t?"

"Let's go. Why don't we survey the main hall where they will have the seminar?" Isumi suggested. "And we have to sign the register book."

Waya rolled on his side turning his back at him and answered,"…can da tat tomorrow…morninggg, wanna sleep, Yashiro…pick us zoon."

They had travel three hours straight; two and a half hours in the Shinkansen, half an hour in a taxi. It was no wonder why Waya was exhausted. Truly speaking, Isumi himself was a little tired too. _Well, maybe a short rest wouldn't hurt._ With that he lay down on the vacant bed next to Waya's.

* * *

An hour later,

"Let's go to the lobby. It's time." Waya heard a voice saying to him. He remembered that voice. It was Isumi.

"Time for what?"

"We're going to Yashiro's home this evening, remember?"

_Oh, that's right._ "Didn't he say he would come to pick us up at six thirty?" he asked, his eyes still shut.

"It's six twenty already. Yashiro-kun will be here in ten minutes. Now get up." Waya felt a strong pull, he was pulled up to a sitting position. "We have to call the rest too."

Waya rubbed his eyes and yawned sleepily. "Okay,okay." He lazily opened his eyes and snapped them close in a blink. The light was too bright for his liking. "Too bright."

Isumi ignored his whine. "You can unpack after we come back. First, I'm going to get Shindou."

"Why bother going there? Why don't you just call them?" Waya wondered. He would never go near the notorious Judan and do anything in his power to stay away from him as far as he could.

"Ogata-sensei is probably sleeping. I don't dare waking him up." Isumi was on his feet already. "Let's go. I'll go call Shindou, you go call Touya, okay?"

**"What?"** If Isumi tried to wake him up, let's say that he succeeded it beautifully. _**"No**_ _**way."**_ Touya Akira and Ko Yongha weren't better than Ogata. Truth be told, they were even worse, there were two of them.

"Well, you want to call Shindou yourself then?" Isumi challenged.

_On a second thought, Ogata-Sensei is a lot scarier._ "Fine, I'll call Touya." Waya finally got up and followed Isumi to the door.

* * *

Room 514 (Ogata-Hikaru room)

_Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru. You just volunteered to share a room with Ogata Seiji of all people! How could you be this foolish? _Hikaru hesitantly entered to his room. He had expected to see Ogata sitting on a bed, waiting for him, smirking at him (or rather leering at him). But the title-holder had fallen asleep already.

He sighed in relief; at least he didn't have to face the older pro right now. He put his bag on the floor and went to the terrace.

_Sai would like it here._ He thought as he stared at Osaka Castle. He stayed there for a while simply gazing into space before going back into the room to find that his roommate was sleeping soundly.

Living with Sai had changed Hikaru tremendously. First, he had learned Go and fell in love with the game. Second, he had become some sort of Japanese history lover. Lastly, thanked to the ghost's childishness, acting like a worried mother had become his second nature.

Seeing Ogata not make an effort to take his glasses and his shoes off awoke his caring nature. _Hikaru, if you value your life, just don't._ He told himself. He looked around, thinking about what he should do in the meantime. Watching television was not a choice, its voice would wake the sleeping Judan for sure. So he grabbed his bag and took out the latest Shonen Jump. He lay on his bed and started reading it. He flipped through it but couldn't really concentrate on reading- something terribly disturbed him.

Hikaru snapped his Manga close and muttered darkly, "Damn it." After a fierce internal battle, his motherly instinct won. He tiptoed to Ogata's bed and carefully took his glasses off.

"Mmm," Ogata stirred in his sleep.

With his heart beating frantically, Hikaru held his breath and tried his best to control his trembling hands. The glasses were now half way off the man's face. _Please don't wake up, please don't wake up, please don't wake up. _he prayed silently.

Luckily, Ogata didn't.

Finally, He managed to remove the glasses and the shoes. He studied the bronze haired pro who was still sleeping peacefully. _Hmm, he doesn't look so creepy when he's sleeping. _He thought and went back reading his Manga. He didn't know how long time had passed. Then he heard a knock on the door.

He quickly got up and answered the door. Isumi was there. "What is it, Isumi-san?" he whispered, not wanting to wake Ogata.

Isumi seemed to know his thoughts. Tapping on his watch, he mouthed. "Yashiro".

"Oh, ok." Hikaru nodded and went back into the room. He dashed off a note to Ogata, saying that he and the rest of the boys would go dinning at Yashiro's house and that they would be back by ten. He then grabbed his wallet and his jacket and went off.

"By the way, where are Touya and Yongha?" Hikaru asked as he closed the door.

"Don't worry. Waya's is getting them." Isumi answered.

* * *

Room 516 (Yongha-Akira)

Once Akira entered the room, what welcomed him was the sight of Ko Yongha sitting on a sofa with his leg crossed, reading a book while drinking Kirin's Fire Menthol coffee. Akira glanced at both beds. Apparently, Ko Yongha had chosen the bed closer to a French window leading to the balcony. Akira frowned. That bed was supposed to be his. He always liked a bed close to a window. He found that a night view of a city was somewhat comforting; especially when he couldn't sleep. Now, thanks to Ko Yongha, _**his**_ bed was taken. The only bed left was the bed next to the bathroom. If he couldn't sleep there were only two views for him. One was the wall; another was Ko Yongha. Hah! As if seeing this idiot's face could soothe him to sleep. A part of him wanted to throw Ko Yongha's luggage off the bed to the floor but he told himself not to do so. He was more mature than that. He wasn't Shindou.

_Shindou._

Thinking of that name only aggravated his frustration. _If only the Association hadn't made a mistake for reservation, If only Shindou hadn't volunteered to share a room with Ogata-san, I wouldn't have been in this situation._

"You owe me big time." Shindou had said.

_Fool!_ Akira cursed silently for that he knew the reason behind this so-called _**consideration**_. He knew how his rival's mind worked perfectly well. _He must think that Ko Yongha and I want to spend some time together. Stupid Shindou. Still.... at least it's better than Shindou staying with Ko Yongha, right? _

_Yes, it is definitely better._ He tried to be positive. _This is not the worst case-scenario. _He peeked at Yongha who was still reading and trying his best to ignore his existence. He sighed. There was nothing he could do now; he had to accept the bitter fact that he was going share the room with his rival (in love) for 2 days. He sighed again before going to the bathroom.

Like Isumi, Akira too was a cautious person. He checked the bathroom. The electrical utility and water supply worked well. He then began to take out his clothes from his luggage. After everything was in place, he sat at the wooden table. He brought out the note he had made the previous night and began making notes:

_To do list in Osaka_

_Suggest_ _to Ogata-san on the sleeping arrangements, which shall be set as:_

_Room No. 1 - Myself (Akira) and Shindou---FAILED_

_Room No. 2 - Waya and Isumi---ACCOMPLISHED_

_Room No. 3 -Yashiro and Ko Yongha---FAILED, Yashiro stays at home._

_Hmm, it seems that I fail miserably. That's all right, Akira! There are many things to do!_

_Use your best endeavor to keep he-whom-you-hate-to-name away from Shindou---ACCOMPLISHED, although __**I**__ have to spending two nights with __**him**__ instead!_

_Well, I somewhat succeed. All I have to do is to make sure that Ko Yongha doesn't get a chance to be with Shindou alone._ He thought. If anyone saw his face at this moment, they would probably think that he was about to challenge for a title since his face shown nothing but absolute determination. With a smile on his face, Akira rose and took out a book from his baggage. Before he could sit down to begin reading; he heard a loud voice coming from the television. He looked at the boy who proclaimed himself to be the prince of Baduk. Ko Yongha was now standing and smirking at him. The Korean had been reading in silence but the moment he was about to read too, he turned the television on. What a coincidence! The guy was trying to annoy him, Akira realized. _As if your childish play is going to work on me. _He ignored him and started reading then he heard a loud noise coming from the television. Ko Yongha, with a remote control in his hand, kept changing channels every five seconds, and that annoyed Akira to the core.

"Could you stop doing that please?" He said without looking up from his book. Actually he didn't want to say "please"; it sounded like the other boy had the upper hand. Still, he was Touya Akira; the boy whom was known for his absolute control and politeness towards everyone in any situation.

Playing dumb, Ko Yongha asked innocently. "Doing what?" Akira swore he was laughing inside.

"That,"

"What?"

"Changing channels every five second!"

"Ohhh, I'm sorry." Ko Yongha said it with a haughty smile. It was the worst fake apologize that Akira had ever heard in his fortunate life. "I don't know it bother you."

Akira was smart enough to catch its hidden meaning. _Don't you mean 'I don't know you are such a hotheaded'?_ Normally, he wasn't a short-tempered person but it seemed that the Korean pro really got under his skin. _If being with him only an hour makes me this frustrated, what would it be like if I have to be with him for two nights?_ "Listen, we have to set some rules," he spoke in his business tone.

"Rules?"

"Yes, rules. Listen, we both know that neither of us satisfy with this arrangement but we have no choice." _**I **__have no choice._ "Therefore, in order that we can make it through two days," _without killing each other_, "we must have some rules about living together."

"Living together?" Ko Yongha smirked at that. "You make it sound like we're seeing each other."

_How dare you!_ Akira got up from his seat hastily and trampled toward the other boy. "First rule! You must stop doing that!"

"What is it this time? You know you must be more specified than this. You keep saying 'Stop doing this. Stop doing that'. How am I supposed to know what _**that**_ is anyway?"

As a Go player, Akira knew that the one who lost control first lost a game, and he was losing in this mind game. _Damn it! I shouldn't have burst out! Shindou's childishness must rub off on me. Calm down, Akira._ "What I mean is, it would be great if you refrain yourself from…doing whatever that may lead to an unnecessary verbal argument between us like this."

With his hand on the heart, Ko Yongha looked almost sad. "Are you implying that I intentionally angry you? Oh, why Touya? I'm hurt."

_You're doing that again. Stay cool, Akira. Breathe, breathe_. "Although I'm not Osaka native but I'm a Japanese. I think it will be wiser if you follow my advice from now on."

"Follow your advice?" Ko Yongha stood up and stomped toward Akira. He didn't sound _**'hurt'**_ anymore, telling the truth, he didn't _**'hurt'**_ from the start. "Listen to me carefully," As the Korean roommate was too close for his comfort, Akira took couple steps back until his back hit the wall. Ko Yongha rested his hands on the wall; their faces were only few inches apart. Eyes wide, Akira swallowed hard. _What he's doing?_ "Just because I'm in your country doesn't mean that you can-"

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Hey, Touya! It's-" Akira and Ko Yongha snapped his head toward an intruder. Standing at their doorstep was Waya Yoshitaka, with his mouth dropped open wide.

"Wh-What are you guys doing?" Waya stuttered a question.

Akira replied in a cold tone, "Nothing."

"I-I just drop by to tell you that it's almost six thirty. I-I'm off now, you guys can continue, err, whatever you two are doing." Waya said in a rush and slammed the door shut.

_Great, can my life get any worse? _

* * *

Yashiro's house was bigger than Yongha had expected. It was a four-stories twin house with two parking and a large front garden. A shiny latest Volvo car was in a carport._ This is not a house for a normal salary man._

Shindou, being curious too, asked aloud. "What are your parents doing?"

"Dad is a financial counselor," Yashiro replied dully, "A tax counselor, to be precise."

"And your mother?" This time it was Touya.

"Mom teaches Ikebana."

_Ikebana?_

As if sensing his lack of knowledge, Isumi filled in. "Traditional Japanese art of flower arrangement."

"I see." Yongha nodded. _So, a tax counselor father and a flower-arranging mother, huh?_ Judging from Yashiro's character and his taste in clothing, Yongha was certain that everybody thought that Yashiro was from a middle-class family. Who would have thought that he was from a sophisticated family like this? He studied the Kansai pro, especially his white hair (although Yashiro insisted that it was silver; not white, Yongha and other regarded it as white anyway). _Now, I understand why his father doesn't want him to be a Go pro. _Yongha's father was a very successful businessman. Their fathers were pretty much alike but his didn't mind for him playing Go since he knew that Yongha was capable to carry on the family's business while being a pro at the same time. Yashiro, however, was a different case. Yongha understood how Yashiro's father felt. Who would trust a white-hair boy who dressed like a low punk on the street to make a right decision?

"I got it. Your dad wants you to have a _**real**_ job like him. That's why he doesn't want you to play Go, right?" Shindou assumed.

"Yeah, he wants me to study, go to university, become a rich businessman, meet a woman, get married and have a perfect family like he does." Yashiro tried to make it look like he was bored but Yongha could tell that he was disappointed in his own father for not supporting him. "I'm hungry! Let's go! Mom orders sushi for us!" he said happily, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sushi!!! Yes!" Waya cheered. "Let's go!"

Shindou moaned. "Damn, why not ramen?"

"Hey! You come to eat at my house and you dare to complain?" Yashiro scolded.

"I'm not complaining!" Shindou retorted.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

Isumi and Touya shook his head like tired parents who gave up on their hopeless sons.

At least Yashiro doesn't look so gloomy anymore. They all knew that it was Shindou's way to distract their host from his distress. _He deliberately fights with him._ Yongha smiled. _As expected from you, Shindou._

"Quit it, you two." Touya, who stood between both boys, ordered them, his hands rested on their shoulders as he tried to separate them apart. "Shindou, didn't you leave a note to Ogata-san telling him that we will be back by ten? If we want to go back in time, we have to leave by nine thirty. It's seven fifteen now. We only have two hours and fifteen minutes left. We haven't entered the house yet but you already arguing," he lectured.

Shindou and Yashiro did stop quarreling at once. They stared at the black haired pro and heaved a desperate sigh.

"What?" Touya frowned.

"I know you are very punctual but-" Shindou began.

"You will never get a girlfriend, if you're too strict like this." Yashiro shook his head in disapproval.

_I think I start to like this Yashiro._

Touya glared at both of them. "Excuse me?"

Alarmed as if remembering something important, Shindou suddenly turned to Yongha with a hopeful puppy look. "B-but being punctual isn't a bad thing, right, Yongha?"

"Huh?" Yongha blinked in surprise. _What does it have to do with me?_ He wondered, but how he could say no to those lovely green eyes? "Errr, yes," he answered, not entirely sure.

"See, Touya? Yongha think being punctual is a good," Shindou grinned from ear to ear.

_No, not again._ Yongha sighed, dejected. If it were someone else, he would grab his collar and shout to his face that he did not _**love **_Touya Akira, he didn't even _**like**_ the boy!

Thank to Waya, he chose the right time to butt in. "Ne, ne, let's go inside and have Sushi!" he rushed.

"Ok then." Yashiro then leaded them to the door.

"Isumi-san, Touya, Yongha. Don't forget our plan, okay?" Shindou told them.

"Plan? What plan?" It was clearly that Isumi had already forgotten about _**the plan**_.

"This is it, prepare yourself to meet my folks." Yashiro took a lungful of air and opened the door.

"The plan we discussed on the Shinkansen, of course." Shindou quickly whispered orders. "Isumi-san, try to persuade his dad. Yongha and Touya, you two, errr, do whatever it take to get his mom on his side."

"But Shin-" Yongha's protest died out when he heard a woman say, "Welcome home, Kiyoharu."

A woman around her mid forties stood at the entrance. She wore an expensive blue silk dress, matching pearl necklace and earrings. Her hair was done into a bun, with a pearl strand around the bun, making her look elegant even more.

"Mom, these are my friends I told you about. Guys, this is my mom," said Yashiro.

After they introduced themselves to Yasuko, Yashiro's mother, she guided them to a dinning room where Yashiro's father, Takahiro, had been waiting. The boys introduced themselves again, and they all started dinning.

"I see, all of you have become friends since then." Taking a sip of tea, Takahiro nodded in acknowledgement after Hikaru had told him how they had met Yashiro during the first Hokuto Cup. Takahiro was just like what Yongha had pictured him to be. The said man reminded him of his own father; both were studious and very strong-minded. Unlike his wife, Takahiro didn't dress so extravagantly, he simply had on a white long-sleeved shirt and black trousers, yet, he managed to carry respectable air around him. People might think that Yashiro had nothing like his graceful parents but if they took a closer look, they would find that the son resembled his father greatly since they shared the same fierce and determined eyes.

True to Yashiro's word, Yasuko ordered them sushi for tonight's dinner. According to Waya, the Sushi-lover (that's what Shindou called him), there are various types of sushi. "Nigiri Sushi" is the most typical sushi with rice and topping on top. "Maki Sushi" is a rolled sushi. "Hako Sushi" or "Pressed Sushi" is a blocked-shape sushi which a chef put rice and topping into a wooden rectangular mold, then press the mold and cut into squares before serving. Waya also informed him that Hako Sushi is originated in Kansai's region and very popular among Osaka people.

There were various plates on the table. For Nigiri Sushi, there were four different toppings; Makuro(Tuna), Ebi (shrimp), Kani (crab stick) and Tamako (omelets). For Hako Sushi, they had three toppings; Smoked Salmon, U-nagi (Eel) and Sea bream. However, what caught Yongha's attention the most was the Maki Sushi.

"This one's called Naruto," Yashiro informed, "what I'm having is Negimeki."

Yongha looked at the Negimaki sushi. It was a thin sliced beef wrapped around scallion and cooked with Teriyaki sauce.

"Naruto, huh?" Yongha looked at a set of Naruto sushi on his plate; eel, shrimp, crabstick, tamago and avocado were wrapped tightly in cucumber.

"Try eat it in one bite!" Waya encouraged. His plate was full with Shrimp and Vegetable tempura and California roll.

_It isn't so big, I think I can do it._ "If the expert says so," Yongha smirked. But when he put it in his mouth, he found it was too big to finish in a single bite. Was it because the sushi bigger than it looked or was it because his mouth was smaller than he thought? He didn't know but he couldn't back down. After struggling, he finally put the whole sushi into his mouth. Waya, Shindou and Yashiro laughed at him. Even Takahiro couldn't hold back a smile. _Did he just trick me? I should have tried salad; it's much easier to have. _

"How is it?" Isumi asked. Judging from a piece of sliced tuna roll around crab meat and avocado dressing with spicy sauce he had, Yongha guessed that the older liked spicy food. From his gentle look, it's quite a surprise.

Still coughing, Yongha replied, "It's good."

"Why don't you have some tea, dear?" Yasuko gestured to his Japanese teacup.

"Thank you," Yongha thanked her with his lady-killer smile.

"This soup is great!" Shindou exclaimed. "Did you make it yourself, Yashiro-san?"

Yasuko covered her mouth with her hand and giggled, "Why don't you call me 'Auntie', Shindou-kun. There are three Yashiro here; it'll make us confused if you can all of us 'Yashiro'. And, yes, I made the Mackerel soup myself. I hope you like Semba style."

"I love it!" Shindou smiled brightly at her. "It's so light and simple but surprisingly refreshing." If the blond pretended to flatter, Yongha couldn't tell. He could be either sincere or very good at acting. "Did you add some ginger?" Shindou asked.

Yasuko beamed, "Finally, someone notices and admires my work! These two never say anything. Sometimes I wonder if they lose their tongue taste."

Yashiro protested, "It's not that I've never complimented on your cooking."

"Is that so? Then, tell me when is the last time you tell me my food is delicious, hmm?" Yasuko challenged.

"Err,"

"Oh, this Teriyaki is good too!" Shindou said happily. "Although I don't know what it is, some kind of fish, I think." He then observed the fish closely.

This time Takahiro filled him in, "It's Hamo (Pike eel)."

"Hamo?" All three Tokyoites repeated.

"It's a common dish in Osaka but you don't often have it in Tokyo, right? So I asked Yasuko to make it for you," Takahiro explained.

"Thank you for your consideration," Touya thanked, "It's very good."

"De-li-ciousss." Shindou continued raving.

Yasuko chuckled, "Oh, Shindou-kun, you are such a sweet boy."

_Didn't he tell me to butter up Yashiro's mother_? He knew Shindou just tried to make a good impression to Yashiro's parents, however, seeing his crush sweet-talk a woman who was old enough to be their mother greatly disturbed him. _I don't want to see him flirting with anyone but me. _

"…If Yashiro were half sweet as you-"

_**"**__**Him? Sweet?"**_ Yashiro nearly spilled his soup. "He is not sweet, mom," he snorted. "He's a little devil. He-"

"Kiyoharu," Takahiro warned. Yashiro shut his mouth at once. "I admire you all, to be able to get a job at this age. Waya-kun isn't it? I heard from Kiyoharu that you move out from your house and get your own apartment already."

"Ha-hai! I moved out two years ago," Waya replied, a bit tense.

"I see. It must be difficult for you-cleaning, cooking, doing laundry, all of those house chores. Not to mention, telephone bills, electricity and water supply bills…" Takahiro went on. Yongha knew his true intention though. The older man just pretended to sympathize Waya to show them, the kids, that real life was harder than they had thought.

"Yeah, it was difficult at first but I got used to it eventually. Plus, I got help. Isumi-san taught me how to cook too."

"Oh, I see. Isumi-kun is the big brother in this group then," Yasuko concluded.

"Hai," Waya and Shindou nodded.

Isumi blushed at that. "I just, err, help them when I can."

Takahiro turned his attention to the oldest boy. "So, Isumi-kun. I hope you don't mind for me asking you this but, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty years old, sir," Isumi answered politely.

Takahiro reached out for his teacup. "You are a university student then."

"I was. After I passed the exam I quitted my studies."

"Is that so?" Takahiro said. "Where did you study?" he was about to drink his hot green tea when Isumi replied.

"Keio University,"

At that, the head of the Yashiro froze.

Isumi then added, "Keio University, Faculty of Economics, sir."

Takahiro put down his teacup. "Keio University?" he repeated, not believing what he had just heard.

"Hai,"

"It's such a shame!" Yasuko cried. "It's such a prestigious university! My friend's son," she turned to her husband, "Dear, do you remember my friend, Akane?" Seeing Takahiro nod, she continued, "Akane's son, Tenma-kun, he enrolled there too but he didn't pass the entrance exam." She then complimented her guest, "You must be very talented to be able to get in."

"Please," Isumi rubbed the back of the head, "I'm not that good."

"You left the university to play Go?" Takahiro asked; his voice skeptical. Leaving one of the most renowned universities to play Go must be very stupid idea to him.

"Yes, and I don't have any regret," Isumi stated, loud and clear. "It's the right decision. I know."

"I just don't understand what teenagers nowadays think anymore." The older man shook his head. He reached out for his teacup again, took a sip of his favorite tea and let out a deep sigh. "You throw your life and your future away just to have more time to play a board game."

Clearly his words angered his son, "Dad!"

"With all the respect, sir, neither of us here throws away anything." Yongha chimed in. Although he wasn't eager to help Yashiro as much as Shindou, he would not just sit here and listen to Takahiro's offense. To him, Go is noble and divine. He loved Go. No one was allowed to insult Go, at least not in his presence. "We just choose a different future from a majority of people. It might be different but a future nevertheless," he argued.

Takahiro stared at him, and Yongha confronted him by looking straight into the eyes of the older man. Awkward silence fell between them. Finally Takahiro spoke out,"You're a very mature for a sixteen year old boy."

"My, my, what a serious dinner we'er having" Yasuko laughed uncomfortably, trying to lessen the tension in the air. "Let's have dinner before it gets cold."

They knew she was right, neither of them wanted to turn this dinner into a heated argument so the conflict died there. Yusuko recommended them where they should go while being in Osaka. Takahiro gave them the names of his favorite restaurants.

Nothing much happened. After they finished dinner, Takahiro excused himself, saying that he had to prepare for a meeting. The young pros went up to Yashiro's room. They talked about the seminar and discussed about tomorrow's plan while having dessert that Yusuko brought to them. They left the house at nine fifteen (actually they could leave at nine thirty but Touya said that they should leave early so they would have fifteen minutes to spare.)

They arrived at nine forty-five as Touya planned. Waya and Isumi went back to their room. Shindou went to his and Ogata's room while Yongha went to his and Touya's.

Yongha didn't utter a single word to his roommate again. He didn't want to talk to him unless it was necessary and he was sure that the other felt the same. After they entered the room, Touya grabbed his towel and went into the bathroom. When he finished, Yongha took his turn. When Yongha came out from the bathroom, the Japanese pro had been asleep already (Yongha wasn't certain if he just pretended or not). He then went to bed too.

* * *

Room 514 (Ogata-Hikaru room)

Hikaru tiptoed into the room. He felt like being a naughty husband who sneaked into the house to avoid his angry wife. It wasn't that he had other choice. If Ogata was sleeping, Hikaru didn't want to wake him. If he was still awaken, well, honestly, he didn't know what do.

But his roommate wasn't there.

_Where is he?_ Hikaru looked around; there was no note. _He didn't bother to leave me a message. Well, then. _He shrugged and went to take a shower.

It was near midnight when Hikaru heard a "Click" sound. Ogata finally came back.

"Heyyy, Shindou. Back alreadyyy?" the Judan greeted him in a way-to-much merry tone. His eyes were sleepily, his face was red, and he reeked of alcohol.

This was worse than waking Ogata and getting scolded by him.

Ogata Seiji was drunk.

"You're drunk!" Hikaru exclaimed. The unwanted memory haunted him. He remembered the last time (actually the only time) he had encountered the drunken Ogata. The man was even creepier, if possible.

"Noooo, am notttt." Ogata shook his head violently. It was not a surprised answer since no drunken man ever admitted that he was indeed drunk. He then staggered into the room. "Opps!" He cried when he was about to fall down. Good thing that Hikaru caught him in time.

"Yes, you are." Hikaru spoke dryly. He placed Ogata's arm over his shoulder and guided him to his bed. "Where did you go anyway?" _Shouldn't he be the one who ask me this question?_

"Met …Zenzei, drank wit h-im…bar… loby." was all he got as an explanation.

The boy sighed. _Although we are free tomorrow, he should not have drunken this much. _He put the so-call chaperone on his bed. _Damn it, what should I do now? Didn't Ashiwara-san say that Ogata-Sensei always carry hangover pills when he travels?_ He then started raiding Ogata's suitcase. If the man reprimand him for not respecting his privacy, then fine, he refused to deal with the hung-over Ogata in the morning. Once he found the pills, he snatched a glass and a bottle of mineral water from the mini bar. _This is definitely __**not **__what I planned to do on my first night in Osaka._ He thought as he watched the older pro spreading on the bed, completely and inebriated. He put two pills into Ogata's mouth before slipping his hand under his head and gently lifted his head up. "Ogata-Sensei, drink it." He said as he forced the Judan to drink water. Ogata, being helplessly intoxicated by alcohol, was surprisingly obedient. He drank the water, shook off his shoes and fell asleep. "Phew," Hikaru wiped his sweat away from the forehead. _All done_. He collapsed on his bed. _Damn you, Touya._ With that, he dozed off.

* * *

**Words:** 7498

**Special Thank:** My dedicated beta-reader, Rickaz

**AN:** Hikaru and Isumi have to take care Ogata and Waya. Akira and Yongha are having a cold war. Seems like Yashiro is the luckiest here. Speaking of Yashiro, since we don't know much about his backgrounds, I decide to make him be a rich boy with strict and conservative parents. Now we see why they are against Yashiro's decision to be a Pro.

The hardest part in this chapter was to choose the dishes they have for dinner! I tried to balance the menu. If you read it carefully, you'll see that they have fish, seafood, beef, and they have sushi (both Japanese and modern "fusion" sushi), Tempura, salad, soup and Teriyaki. I hope you all enjoy local Osaka cuisine here.

* * *

**Information:**

**Kirin's Fire Menthol coffee that Yongha drank:** www(dot)flickr(dot)com(slash)photos(slash)mdid(slash)2834690477(slash)

**For Osaka local dishes, please visit**:

www(dot)tsuji(dot)ac(dot)jp(slash)hp(slash)jpn(slash)jp(underscore)e (slash)Osaka(slash)home(dot)html

**Names of Yashiro's parent**

Takahiro: widespread nobility

Yasuko: good/fragile/noble child

**Keio University****:** It is one of the most prestigious universities in Japan as well as the oldest university in Japan. For more information, please visit the university's website or wikipedia.

**This is the room where Hikaru and others slept, Look at Superior Twin:**

www(dot)osaka(dot)newotani(dot)co(dot)jp(slash)english(slash)rooms(underscore)suites(slash)index(dot)html#


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

"blahblahblah" Character's dialogue

_blahblahblah Character's thought_

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Day in Osaka**

It was a surprisingly refreshing morning for Ogata Seiji. The moment he had stepped into the room yesterday, he had practically collapsed on his bed from exhaustion. When Seiji had woken up, what had been waiting for him was a short note from his roommate, Shindou Hikaru, saying that he and his friends had gone to Yashiro's house and would be having dinner there. To put it mildly, Seiji had been frustrated. Those kids had gone out to have fun and left him alone – what nerves! Shindou was the one to blame. Would it kill him to wake Seiji up to tell him about dinner? The boy had gone and left him a note, treating him like a cheap one-night stand!

Having nothing better to do, he had gone to the lobby and met several Osaka pros (of whom he had already forgotten their names). They had invited him for a drink, and he had accepted. Although he didn't know how much he had drunk, he remembered drinking a lot of beer. It was quite a surprise that although he had drank to the point that he didn't even remember how he had managed to return to the room last night, he didn't wake up with a hangover. Seiji lazily got up and surveyed the surroundings: his shoes were neatly placed on the floor at the end of the bed, and his glasses were on a nightstand. Another thing on the bedside table that caught his interest was a pack of hangover pills. He gazed at the boy sleeping on the other bed and realized why the alcohol left no effect on him. _Shindou did all that? Who would have thought? Well, maybe sharing a room with him isn't such a bad idea. _Seiji slowly rose and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After that, he woke Shindou and went for breakfast with the boy in the hotel's restaurant.

"So what are you doing today?" Buttering his toast, he asked his young roommate.

Shindou, who was busy cutting a sausage into pieces, replied without looking up from his plate. "Osaka Castle."

"I see." Seiji nodded. "And then?"

The teen pro picked a small piece of sausage with a fork and ate it, "Hmm, I'm not sure." Still chewing, he continued. "Yashiro's parents recommended us to go to the Kaiyukan but we haven't decided yet."

At that, the toast slipped from Seiji's hand. "Kaiyukan?" he repeated.

"Yeah,"

_Kaiyukan…one of the largest public aquariums in the world __largest, containing 2.9 million gallons of water…home of __a Whale Shark and a Manta Birostris- the largest manta rays! _

"Be glad, Shindou." At that, the blond tilted his head questioningly. "Today is your lucky day."

* * *

Life is full of surprises…and disappointments; it is a universal law.

First, Yongha had wanted to sit with Shindou on his way to Osaka but it ended up that he had to share him with everyone. Then he had planned to spend two nights alone with his crush, but thanks to God's twisted sense of humor, he was stuck with Touya Akira instead.

And now…

Yongha sighed, wondering how many times he had already done that.

Out of the blue, while they were having breakfast, Ogata declared that he would _**grace **_them with his presence on their trip to the Kai-whatever after their visit to Osaka Castle. Waya and Shindou exclaimed loudly at the statement while Yongha, Isumi and Touya merely blinked in surprise. They, the young pros, had not yet discussed about this. Now, the Judan said he wanted to chaperone them? A man as wise as Ogata Seiji should notice that his presence was less than welcome. Plus, who in his right mind would want to babysit a horde of teenagers?

_Something is definitely __**not**__ right here._ _This guy, he's planning something._ Although Yongha found the older man highly suspicious, he decided it was best to hold his tongue; he owed Ogata for being here after all.

After their meal, Yashiro joined the group. The white haired boy helped them with the registration and introduced them to some of Osaka's pros. After the short "meet and greet", they left the hotel and headed to Osaka Castle – much to Shindou's delight and the others' dismay.

After fifteen minutes of walking, their group reached the castle's area. Shindou**,** who couldn't hold back his enthusiasm and excitement**,** practically sprinted off towards the famous castle. When the castle was in sight, the blond yelled, pointing at the castle's wall, "Guys! Hurry up! We're close now! See, the wall is over there!"

The sight in front of them amazed Yongha. Standing tall before them were thirty meters of high steep stone defense walls surrounded by eighty meters-wide moats. He couldn't help but wonder how the workers in the ancient times, without any help from high-technology machinery, had been able to build such a magnificent thing.

"Cool, isn't it?" Shindou smiled proudly.

"Yes, it is." The water, undisturbed by the wind, reflected the image of the stone walls, white turrets and tall green trees. _It's so peaceful here. It's like there is no one else but us in this world._

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going inside?" Touya's dry voice came from afar.

Obviously, they were _**not **_the only two people in the world. Damn Touya.

"Coming!" Shindou shouted back and jogged towards his friends.

Once they caught up with the group, Yongha glared at the former Meijin's son, as if saying "I am going to kill you someday, so you'd better watch your back".

Seeing that, Touya sniggered. Yongha swore somehow he had heard his unspoken challenge: "Do it if you can".

Shindou, however, was oblivious to their silent war as usual. "To the castle, we go!"

Neither of them wanted to spoil Shindou's good mood so they pretended that the other didn't exist and continued on to an entrance.

Behind the tall stonewalls, beyond the woods, Yongha could see Osaka Castle's white building and its celadon green roof. It looked magnificent. However, when he reached the entrance, he found himself disappointed.

Considering that Osaka Castle was one of the most famous tourist spots, he had expected it be crowded with people. Yet, the area was almost deserted. Apart from the seven of them, there were only three other people there. The entrance itself was smaller and less grander than he had expected. Sure, it looked secure and strong with its two meters height and length, but, in the end, it was just a simple thick steel gate painted in dark brown without any luxurious decoration.

Sensing his displeasure, Shindou said, "You'll see more tourists when we go inside. Most people enter the castle through Otemon Gate or Sakura Gate at the front." He gestured at the gate. "This Aoya Gate, however, is the rear gate in the North. That's why there aren't many people here."

"I see,"

"Okay then, let's go!" Shindou waved, signaling them to follow.

"Hai, hai" Waya replied with a tired sigh. Yongha heard him murmur under his breath, "Great, Shindou, castle, Ogata, fish,"

So they entered through the Aoya Gate. Shindou was on the lead, eagerly marching to the castle while the rest of them strolled after him with much less enthusiasm.

With an attempt to be like a good host, Yashiro pointed at a large garden on their left. "That's the Japanese Plum Garden. But we're past the blossom season already. If you had been here two months earlier, you would have seen the whole area dyed in white, pink and red. It's very beautiful, you know." He shrugged. "Too bad for us though, no blooming flowers."

"I see."

They continued walking on in silence. Not long after that, they reached another moat: the "Inner Moat". The Inner moat had the same structure as the Outer Moat that he had seen earlier; the only difference was that this Inner moat wasn't as wide as the Outer Moat. Thanks to the vines and ferns creeping on it, the dull and lifeless gray wall looked livelier with a spread of vivacious green. They then crossed the two-meter width stone bridge called the "Gakuraku Bashi Bridge" (Paradise Bridge). Just when Yongha thought that they had arrived at their (or rather Shindou's) destination at last, Yashiro proved him wrong. The Osakan told them that they had to climb the concrete stairs, pass a stone garden and conquer a concrete slope to get to the castle.

Upon hearing that, Yongha, who was getting tired and held little interest in Japanese History, wanted to give up on the damn castle but he continued on – his pride wouldn't allow him to do so. Ko Yongha wasn't the type who gave up half way. He sneaked a glance at Touya from a corner of his eye, his lips twisted into an evil but satisfied smirk. _Well, at least all of this isn't a total waste_. Although the back of his shirt was a bit damp from his sweat, and his legs were getting stiff, there was still one good thing about this weary and boring sight-seeing: the priceless exhausted face of Touya Akira. Touya, who obviously didn't work out at all (Yongha thought that the younger boy probably never did anything besides playing go and studying – unbeknownst to him, he was right) was looking as if he was going to die right then and there. _Oh, I wish I had a camera to take his picture so I could use__ it to blackmail him._

They finally made it to the castle. Shindou, who showed no sign of tiredness, dashed to a ticket vending machine to get them tickets. Yongha and the others took a look at the castle. They viewed the castle from its roof to its foundation.

Sure, it looked cool with its flashy green-gold roof, its 55-meter-tall five stories building (built on a 20-meter-tall stone foundation) and a glass elevator for old and handicapped people next to it. However, Yongha thought that it would look even cooler, if he wasn't as exhausted, and he was sure that the others shared the same thought.

"Guys! I got the tickets!"

Yongha turned around and smiled at the sight of Shindou running toward them, laughing. _He's like a small kid, so cute._

"Yongha, I even got you a brochure!" The blond excitedly told him while shoving the ticket and the brochure into his hand, "Korean brochure!"

Yongha noted that the brochure was indeed written in Korean. "How considerate of you," he praised, flashing a smile at Shindou. His crazy fan girls would faint upon seeing such a charming smile. "Thank you, Shindou."

It had no effect on Shindou though. "You're welcome." The boy merely laughed it off.

Too bad Shindou Hikaru was not a girl, let alone _**his**_ fan girl. Damn.

But then again, Yongha was an ambitious man. He liked it when things got challenging.

And conquering a guy's heart was definitely challenging.

At long last, after walking for god knows how long, they finally reached Osaka Castle. Yongha scanned the area. There was nothing much on the first floor – just a small theater and a gift shop. A lot of the tourists were gathered in one corner: some with a warrior helmet on, some wearing warrior suits. They were laughing and smiling happily while an officer takes pictures for them.

"Looks like fun!" Shindou exclaimed in delight and dragged the unwilling Waya over to the corner.

"Oi, Shindou. I'm tired already. Can't we just go ho—" Realizing that they weren't anywhere near their homes in Tokyo, Waya stopped mid-sentence. "I mean, go somewhere else, somewhere more interesting."

"Osaka Castle _**is**_ interesting." Shindou insisted. "If not, it wouldn't have been counted as one of the Important Cultural Properties. Plus, do you _**really**_ want to leave? After thirty minutes of walking, we're _finally_ here, and you want to leave?"

"Shindou is right, Waya." Isumi put his hand on Waya's shoulder. "It would be such a waste to leave without seeing anything."

"Fine, fine." Waya conceded. "Let's get it over with."

Shindou and Isumi went to talk to the officer and found out that they could try on the helmet and warrior suit if each of them pay 300 Yen. Although Yongha didn't have any interest to cosplay as a samurai, he couldn't say no to Shindou **–** especially when his crush begged him with those sparking green eyes. He couldn't believe what a lovesick puppy he had become; oh, how a mighty had fallen.

After a loud argument with Touya (which caused every single tourist around the area to look at them disapprovingly since they were so loud), Shindou managed to convince them (excluding Ogata) to take pictures together. Yongha told himself that at least he got a chance to take pictures with Shindou. (Although Shindou wore a helmet with deer horns like a Viking warrior and a disgustingly yellow short-sleeved outer Kimono while Yongha dressed up in cool black and dark red coat.)

"Yongha, look at that!" Shindo pointed at a pair of gold statues when they went up to the second floor. "Aren't they cool?"

Yongha draw closer to the statues in question and pretended to be curious. "What are they?"

"When we're outside, did you notice a shiny thing at the edge of the roof?" Shindou asked.

_Now that he mention it._ Yongha nodded, he did see it.

"They're replicas of those figures." An emotionless voice rose. Touya appeared out of nowhere like a ghost and stood between them. "They're called Sachi, mythical sea fishes that bring good fortune."

"Mythical sea fishes, you say." Yongha recited. "Seem like a shrimp tempura to me." _Why don't you just get lost?!_

"Tem-tempura?" Touya stammered in anger, "How dar—"

"Hahaha!" Shindou's laughter interrupted whatever his rival was about to say. He laid his hand on Touya's shoulder for support and leaned closer to the said boy. "Shri-Shrimp tempura? Haha, I-I guess, he's right." He then looked up and asked. "Don't you think so, Touya?"

Even the collected Touya Akira couldn't remain his composure, not when Shindou's face was only inches apart from his. "Err, y-yes."

"I didn't know that Yongha can be this funny." Although it was a compliment, something told Yongha not to be happy about it. "Must be because you're here with him, Touya!" Laughing happily, Shindou shoved Touya towards him. "Oops, my bad. Sorry, sorry." The blond grinned evilly.

At first, Yongha wondered what was so damn funny. Then his eyes widened in shock as he realized what it looked like in the eyes of others. Yongha, being a man with good reflexes, had automatically caught the tottering Touya to avoid getting knocked by the page-cut-haired pro. Now, it looked like he was holding him! _Noooo!_ He let him go as if he was made of burning steel and pushed him away. It should be enough to show people how much he hated Touya Akira….

Shindou blinked at that and chuckled softly. "You two are so cute." He gave them a playful wink before walking away.

Seemed that it was not enough for Shindou though…. Damn, damn.

He followed Shindou to the third floor, which served as an exhibition hall. Glass showcases on four walls showing thousand of ancient artifacts: armors with two-part cuirass, braided with multi-colored cords; a black surcoat with an image of a yellow mountain; a fan with a picture of blooming flowers; a black ink stone decorated with flowers painted in gold; folding screens showing two armies fighting against each other; hanging scrolls, some were in fan-shaped, some were in rectangle-shaped.

There was also a tea room, though it was not just any tearoom: it was a golden tearoom. The walls, the pillars, even the ceiling and the tea utensils were made of pure gold.

_Clearly, someone was seriously obsessed with gold._ Yongha thought. The tearoom was beautiful; there was no question about it, but it was too… gold for his taste.

The fourth, fifth and sixth floor also exhibited artifacts concerning the castle's history such as large folding screens depicting wars and miniature figures showing the intense battle between the forces of Yukimura Sanada and Tadanao Matsudaira (although Yongha had no idea who the hell they were).

The seventh floor was clearly dedicated to Hideyoshi Toyotomi (according to the brochure Shindou had given him earlier, he was the one who built this castle – the one with gold obsession issue). There were displays showing his background, and his accomplishments. There were even holographic images telling his life! As expected from a high technology country like Japan!

They then climbed up to the eighth floor which had an outdoor observation deck. _Watching a large garden from __an eight-storey__ building, huh? It would have been better if the sun had already set, so we could have watched the stars together. Well, although it's not as romantic as I want it to be, it's better than nothing._

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Yongha stepped next to Shindou who was watching the view.

Before Shindou could reply, a familiar voice came from behind them. "Who would have thought that the Great Prince of Baduk, Ko Yongha, will be easily pleased by the sight of… trees?"

Yongha didn't even bother to turn back to see who was the owner of the sarcastic remark. There was only one person who took it as his duty to interrupt his sweet moment with Shindou: Touya.

"Still, who would believe that Shindou Hikaru had actually wanted to visit a historical spot like Osaka Castle?"

Okay, there were two now.

Ogata joined their chat. _Probably getting frustrated from the lack of nicotine._ The Judan had been in a foul mood ever since an officer forbade him from smoking inside the building.

"Don't you think it's overwhelming?" Shindou asked them, his eyes shining with passion, "Hundred of years ago, Toyotomi Hideyoshi stood here, watching the view. And here we are, doing the same thing. It's like Go!"

Ogata quirked up his eyebrow in amusement. "Go, you say?"

"Yeah!" Shindou nodded enthusiastically. "Thousand of years ago, Go players lived trying to reach the Hand of God. Now, thousand of years later, we're still doing the same thing! Having the same goal, living for the same dream!"

To say that Yongha was awestruck was an understatement; he knew that the blond was no fool. _However, to hear him saying such an enlightened speech like this is…_ Trying to charm Shindou again, he gave him his winning smile. "Shin-"

Ogata interrupted. "Now that you're done with your castle, it's time for the aquarium."

_Now, I really hate players from Touya-Sensei's study group._

* * *

Hikaru couldn't remember seeing Ogata being this happy. After the man shoved them into a taxi, they reached one of the most famous aquariums in Japan: the Kaiyukan.

When they entered the red and blue building, Hikaru saw people taking pictures at the replica of a gigantic whale shark. He, too, wanted to take a picture; to be precise, he wanted Touya and Yongha to do so. Since they only met once or twice a year, he at least wanted them to have something as a token of their precious time together; this was why he had insisted for them to take pictures at Osaka Castle.

_As a friend, this is what I can do for them. Damn, long distance love is hard._

But Ogata didn't seem to be on the same page. The Judan passed the model as if it didn't exist. Hikaru couldn't blame him though; it was a common knowledge in the Go world that, apart from himself, his fish were the only creatures that Ogata Seiji ever loved.. Plus, the man didn't know about Touya's and Yongha' secret relationship either.

The older pro quickly moved passed the museum shop on the second floor but began to slow down when they reached the glass tunnel on the third floor. It was clear that Ogata preferred to spend time to take a look at the fish rather than wasting it at the souvenir shop. They walked through the glass tunnel, which had thousand of colorful fish, including Starfish, Butterflyfish and Sea Bream, before taking an elevator to the eighth floor, which was the highest floor. Yashiro enlightened him that the architect who designed the aquarium wanted the visitors to feel like they were going deeper and deeper into the ocean, and that that was the reason why he designed the Kaiyukan this way; to force the visitors to start the tour at the highest floor.

They went up to the rooftop which, from Hikaru's perspective, it was more like a zoo than an aquarium. This floor was called the Japan Forest. Just like its name, it was filled with trees resembling a forest. Aside from fish, there were even River Crabs , ducks with white spots all over their bodies and herons.

"Touya! Look at that!" Hikaru shook the other boy's shoulder. "Isn't that an otter? It's so small. It's like what….two feet tall? How cute!" He put both hand on a glass wall. "Look at those red spotted Trout! Man, they look so yummy. Is that a salamander?" He exclaimed, seeing a large dark gray salamander laying on a rock. "I've never knew it could be **_this_** big!"

Touya pulled him away from the glass wall. "Don't put your hands on the wall, Shindou! You will dirty it!" He scolded. "And for the record, that salamander is that big because it's a Giant Salamander. It can reach one and a half meter."

"Really? How do you know all that?" Hikaru asked.

Touya pointed at a board written 'Giant Salamander' next to him. "Because I'm literate."

"Hmmp!" _Is he ever going to be nice to people other than Yongha, I wonder?_

They followed the path down to the seventh floor where was the home of fat Harbor Seals and black California Sea Lions. Girls were laughing and saying how adorable Sea Otters were when they saw one of them lay on its back and cracked a shell by hitting the shell against a stone.

In the Ecuador Rain Forest tank, a Green Iguana with 1.8 meter length was sleeping on a rock while many of dwarf Caiman were busy eating their lunch. In the Gulf of Panama Zone, time almost stayed still. Beautiful black Toucans with yellow chest and large green beak sat on a branch without moving. A little further away from them, a big Redfooted Tortoise was trying to move but hardly made any progress at all.

"It says that the Sloth are supposed to be white," Touya read a board aloud. "But they appear a bit greenish because they're too lazy to clean themselves and algae grow on their body hair. Be careful, Shindou," he said with a sly smile, "see what happens when you get lazy? Maybe one day you'll turn into Sloth."

"What?!" Hikaru cried, enraged. "I'm not lazy!"

"You are!" Touya shouted back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am n-" Hikaru then noticed Yongha. His arms crossed over his chest, a sour expression was on his handsome face. Ko Yongha was, without doubt, in a very very bad mood. _Oh, no! I did it again! Stupid Hikaru!_ "Hmmp, for Yongha's sake, I'll let you win this time. Off you go, take care of him, okay?"

"Wait, Shindou!"

Moving away from the Gulf of Panama container, Hikaru waved at his rival. "Don't worry, don't worry." His back brushed against someone. Thinking at the person in question was one of his friends (Waya, Isumi or Yashiro), he grabbed that person's arm. "I'll be fine with," he then looked up to see who his companion was, "Ogata-Sensei." With eyes widened in shock and the face as white as sheet, the only thought that came into his mind was_ "I'm dead."_

* * *

Seiji was in heaven.

He really believed it as he gazed at a Silver Arowana in a front of him. The Arowana were also known as the Dragon Fish. Being the largest fresh-water fish in South America combining with their intimidating look, Seiji thought this nickname fitted them very well.

_Especially, this one. _The Silver Arowana gracefully swam in a blue aquarium, looking as if it was floating in a clear blue sky. Its platinum scales shone dazzlingly like dragon scale. Although he loved all kinds of fish, he preferred marine fish than fresh-water fish. However, at this very moment, he began to hesitate. _Hmm, Silver Arowana is sure stunning or maybe I should…_

Then he felt a touch on his back "…fine with," someone seized his arm, "Ogata-Sensei."

It was Shindou.

_What does that brat want with me now?_ He frowned irritably. _Better go somewhere else. _He would not let this annoying boy ruin his heaven.

"Penguin!" Shindou shouted. "Why don't we watch the Penguin together, Ogata-Sensei?"

_Huh? Shindou's inviting me? _Before he could say anything, the blond dragged him to the Penguin's zone.

"Penguin!" Shindou exclaimed with excitement. "It's a Penguin! Cool! There are so many of them."

True to his words, there were lots of them in the Kaiyakan. King Penguins were marching into water, Gentoo Penguins with their distinctive white spot on their head were swimming like they were competing against each other while small and bad-tempered Rochopper Penguins flipped their wings at the spectators as if demanding them: "What the hell are you looking at? Never seen a Penguin before?".

"Shindou, what are you playing at?" The boy was planning something, and Seiji wanted to know what it was.

The young pro turned to face him and gave him a wimpy smile which was very un-Shindou like. "Sorry, Ogata-Sensei, please bear with me for a little while."

_It's like he wants to leave Akira alone with Ko Yongha._ Seiji pondered. _Hmm, interesting. Just like I thought, being with this boy is never boring._

Shindou, who was observing the Great Barrier Reef tank, whistled. "Wow, that's a huge Clown Fish."

Seiji approached the tank, glanced at the fish and sighed. He couldn't decide whether he should be disgusted by his lack of knowledge or pity him. Sure, the fish was somewhat similar to the Clownfish with its bright orange body and silver strips. _But s__till…_ "It's a Harlequin Tusk, punk," he told him. "Have you ever seen a Clownfish this big?" The largest Clownfish ever recorded reached to 18 centimeters; however, the fish before them was around twice as long.

"Eh?" His green eyes said that he was quite disappointed. "It's not a Clownfish?"

"No, it's not." Seiji insisted. "It's a Harlequin Tusk."

"I know that one." Shindou pointed at a white-striped yellow fish. "That's a Butterflyfish."

_Are we in a contest or something? _"Actually, it's a Rainford's Butterflyfish."

"How the hel-," Realizing that he was talking to Ogata Seiji-the Judan, not his rival, he paused mid-sentence. "I mean, how do you know that?"

The reason was plain and simple. "I like fish."

"Why Rainford's anyway?" Shindou shook his head. "No, you know what? Don't tell me. What's that one called?" He pointed at a yellow butterflyfish with black stripe near the eyes, two thick white lines running vertically across the body and gray dots all over its body.

"Klein's Butteryflyfish,"

"That one?" He asked when a large fish which, apart from a yellow spot around each eye and caudal fin, was covered in blue.

"Blueface Angelfish,"

"And that one?" This time it was a tiny vivid blue fish, its color was so vivid that hurt his eyes.

"Blue Damselfish," Seiji turned around. "If you'll excuse me, I'm getting tired of answer your questions. I'm off to see the Whale Shark now." With that, he went off to the sixth floor.

"W-wait for me !"

* * *

"Wow, it's huge." Shindou said, eyes widened in awe, while watching Kai-kun; the most famous idol of the Kaiyukan; the Whale Shark. "I knew Whale Sharks are supposed to be big, but I didn't expect it to be this big."

"Well, they are the largest fish in the world, what did you expect?" Seiji asked back. This Pacific Ocean tank was the biggest tank in the aquarium. It made sense though, considered that it was the home of the 18 meter Whale Shark, the 4 meter Sunfish with a weight of 1500 kilogram, the 2,300 kilogram Manta Ray, the 2 meter Spotted Eagle Ray and the Double Headed Maori Wrasse, the largest of the Wrasse species with total length of 2.3 meters.

Opposite to the Pacific Ocean tank was the Seto inland Sea tank where Lobsters, star fishes, Octpus, many of black and white stripped Beakperch, Olive Flounders and a large group of Sea Bream lived together in harmony.

From the corner of his eye, Seiji saw children gathering in front of the Kelp Forest container, saying how scary the gray California Moray of 155 centimeters was. The California Moray wasn't the only occupant in this aquarium though; he had to share its room with some Horn Shark, a group of yellow Garibaldi and brown Kelp Rockfish, and Mizudako, the biggest Octopus in the world which grew up to 3 meters.

Seiji smiled at the sight, he too, used to be like those kids. Before the memory about his childhood could continue, Shindou's loud voice woke him.

"That Octopus is so big, Man!" Shindou exclaimed happily. "It's like what? 3 Meters? I bet we can make thousand of Takoyaki out of it. Don't you think so, Ogata-Sensei?" Out of all things he could say, he chose to ask him that silly question.

Seiji looked at his innocent face and remembered what Akira had told him numerous times that Shindou Hikaru, without realizing, always managed to ruin the mood. The boy was smiling openly like a 5 year old. Seeing that, Seiji couldn't bring himself to be angry at him, all he could do was sighing and go to the next floor.

* * *

Hikaru wasn't really looking at the fish. He tried hard to look through a tank, where Touya and Yongha were. Even from afar, and even with the aquarium with a dense group of fish consisting hundreds, or maybe thousands, of Sardine stood between them; even it was him, Shindou Hikaru, he could tell that the atmosphere between the pair was very far from what they called 'lovely-dovely'. It seemed like they were politely yet sarcastically arguing…again.

He let out a sigh. _They are fighting again? Don't tell me that Yongha got jealous over Touya for acting familiar with me a while ago? How childish! Touya, you stupid jerk, why didn't you explain to him that we're rivals and friends to put him at ease! Why are you fighting with him? Damn, why don't you guys just kiss and make up? Don't you realize that you two won't have much time left together? Man, maybe it's true that geniuses are emotionally handicapped._ He shook his head and decided that it was best to leave them alone, after all, meddling in people's love affair like a third wheel wasn't what he liked to do.

He scanned the area to observe his companions. Waya, Isumi and Yashiro were talking seriously, and Hikaru was certain that it had nothing to do with a green sea turtle in the tank next to them. Ogata was lost in his own world while admiring some beautiful pink fish in the Cook Strait Zone. _He really likes fish._ He approached the older pro. They stood without uttering a word. After a while, Hikaru broke the silence between them. "Why do you like fish?" He had always been wondering what was so good about them. "I mean, you can't play with them like you play with dogs and cats. You can't cuddle them; you can't even touch them."

Ogata studied him from head to toe and spoke in bored tones. "A brat like you won't understand." He then turned away, like Hikaru wasn't worth talking with.

"Oh yeah? Try me!" Irritated, Hikaru challenged.

"Ocean is the cradle of life, have you ever heard of this?" The Judan asked.

_Well, my teacher in my junior high might have mentioned about it once. _Although Hikaru wasn't 100% percent sure, he nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, and?"

"When the earth was formed, it was dominated by volcanoes," Ogata gave him a lecture about how the ocean got organic matter from the land and the heavy clouds where chemical activities occurred, how water, carbon dioxide, methane and hydrogen cyanide formed key molecules such like sugars, amino acids and nucleotides. "..then those molecules built blocks of proteins and nucleic acids, compounds ubiquitous to all living organisms," Hikaru started to get dizzy, he wanted to yell 'Japanese, please!' at the guy but it was impossible to stop Ogata now. _He can be talkative when he wants to. _" … then mammals and humanity appeared."

_Huh? It's over now, right?_ "Ah-ha," Hikaru, whose brain was seriously damaged from too much non-Go-related knowledge, nodded numbly. "And you like fish because…?"

Ogata was frustrated. "You just don't get it, do you?" He snorted. "This is why I hate kids."

"Well, **_sorry_** for **_not_** understanding," Hikaru pouted. "but I can't see how carbon, molecules and …whatever have anything to do with your fish-liking." _I don't know what the hell you were talking about. _"And I'm sixteen! I'm not a kid!"

"Don't you think fish are fascinating?" Ogata stared into the blue aquarium while saying it. "Fish are ancient creature. They exist before amphibians, reptiles, birds, mammals and men." He looked at his palm. "I like arranging an aquarium. Pouring sand into it, putting coral here and there, filling it with salt water, then the fish, it makes me feel like I'm God. I create the world, and then, there is life."

* * *

"Hmm, I always knew that you're ambitious." Shindou put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "But, I kinda understand your feeling."

_You do?_ Seiji quirked his eyebrow, he wasn't really convinced. "You do?"

Shindou shrugged. "Well, aren't we all searching for the Hand of God? So, yeah, I know it feel like, wanting to be God, I mean."

Amused, Seiji chuckled. "You're telling me that arranging an aquarium at home and playing Go are the same?"

"Aren't they the same?" the teen answered him with a question. "Don't you feel like playing God when you place stones on a board?"

_This kid…_ "I guess you aren't such a brat as I believed you were."

Shindou snorted. "And you have to become a title-holder to realize that?"

"I take it back." Seiji spoke. "You **_are_** a brat."

Their group arrived at the fourth floor which was the last floor. After they were done watching 3 meter length Giant Spider Crabs, they walked through a glass tunnel to go back to the third floor where their trip had started. The difference of this glass tunnel and the first one was that this tunnel showed hundreds of Jellyfish instead of fish. What caught Seiji's interest the most was a red Jellyfish looking exactly like a red paper lantern. The Red Paper Lantern Medusa was a rare deep-sea jellyfish which had a transparent bell-shaped hood with a deep red colored mantle expanding like a paper lantern like its name inside the transparent hood.

Semi-transparent Japanese Sea Nettle Jellyfish were floating; they looked strangely hauntingly beautiful with their long tentacles. Moon Jellyfish, on the other hand, had such short tentacles that Seiji could hardly see them. While the Japanese Sea Nettle Jellyfish looked like an alien from outer space, the Moon Jellyfish resembled a saucer spaceship. There were many of them; some were glowing in purple, some in blue, and some in orange, together with the Japanese Sea Nettle Jellyfish, Seijl felt like he was in space surrounded by aliens and UFO.

Just like every times, whenever Seiji was lost in his own wonderful dreamy world someone always rudely woke him up and brought him back to reality.

"Man, I'm so hungry! Let's find something to eat!"

Needless to ask, that someone was Shindou Hikaru.

_Sometime I really hate this kid._ Seiji thought.

* * *

**Thanks:** Sany for Osaka Castle Part, Rickaz and Noemie for Aquarium Part

**Words:** 6557

**Info:** kaiyukan's website


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

"blahblahblah" Character's dialogue

_blahblahblah Character's thought_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Who knows what? & Should I be back?**

Room 516 (Yongha-Akira)

_Today isn't my lucky day._ Sitting at a table, Akira looked at his things-to-do-in-Osaka List and let out a heavy sigh.

_3. Spend enjoyable quality time with Shindou as much as you can._

_Needlessly to say, I failed miserably, didn't I?_

Not only Shindou had completely ditched him today, he had left him to be with Ko Yongha, of all people. Akira shook his head in dejection. With an exception from Go, Shindou was rarely serious about anything but when he was, he could be surprisingly determined. _Stupid Shindou, if you want to play a matchmaker, at least get a right couple!_ He looked up from the list, glanced toward the bathroom where Ko Yongha was taking a shower, heaved another sigh of weariness for the third time, put the list into a drawer of the table, leaned back in a wooden chair and closed his eyes. _Just one more day, just tolerate him for one more day. Then it will be over, you will have Shindou for yourself again._

However, he wasn't so naïve to believe that once the Korean pro returned to his hometown, the path to Shindou's heart would be carpeted with flowers, that their life would be 'la vie en rose' and that they would have a happy ever after together. On the contrary, he foresaw tons of troubles waiting for him. Besides the fact that he had to tell Shindou that he did _**not **_love Ko Yongha, he had to tell him who he was in love with as well. In short, he had to confess to Shindou Hikaru. He knew that the blond wouldn't despise him, that's for sure, considering that his cousin was a homosexual too. Even so, having a gay cousin and having a gay eternal rival falling for you were totally different matters. What if Shindou freaked out? What if he rejected him saying that he wouldn't want to risk their friendship for romance? What if things became awkward between them? If so, would they be able to look at each other in the eyes the same way ever again? Would he lose Shindou by simply saying the 'L' word?

Being turned down was miserable but getting a 'yes' didn't mean that heavenly future was lying ahead either. If Shindou accepts his love, then what? Should they remain hidden? Or should they come out of the closet? If they keep their relationship a secret, will they have to spend the rest of their life pretending to be someone they aren't? Didn't it mean that they lie to everyone including themselves? That they were ashamed of themselves? But then again, if they choose to tell the truth, how will people react? How would his parents handle it? How would the public think about it? Or should they tell the people who deserved to know; family and close friends only? Like a semi-coming out? In that case, those people would be dragged into this tangled web of lies as well. He didn't think he couldn't live with that, and he believed Shindou couldn't either.

_You're thinking too much again, Akira._ He stopped himself from thinking too far ahead. _Just one step at a time, okay? First, you have to do a damage control here, tell him the truth. Remember plan No. 4 and 5 in the list? __Fourth, use your best endeavor to explain to Shindou that you're not in love with he-whom-you-hate-to-name. Fifth, use your best endeavor to explain to Shindou that you're in love with him (Shindou, not he-whom-you-hate-to-name) _he silently recited.

_Then what's next? _His indecisive part queried.

_After that what happen happens, we'll cross the bridge when we come to it. _The firm Akira stated. _Be positive, having Shindou think that we're in love with Ko Yongha is the worst, we're already at the bottom of abyss here, things can't get any worse. _

* * *

Room 515 (Waya-Isumi room)

Waya spread on his bed, exhausted.

It had been a long day. First, Shindou, the historical mania friend of his, had dragged them to Osaka Castle. Then, Ogata, the fish freak, had forced them to visit Osaka Aquarium. Good thing that he had been able to relax and enjoy the food when they had lunched at Naniwa Kuishinbo Yokocho, the 1960-styled food theme park in Tempozan Market Place next to the Aquarium.

Still, it would have been great if things, at least once, had gone his way. Was it too much to ask?

Shindou, being a noodle hardcore fan, had insisted that they had Bukkake Udon at Bukkake Juso.

"Since it's kinda hot today, why don't we have Bukkake Udon?" the blond had suggested.

Sure, having a bowl of cold Udon served with half-cooked boiled egg and Bonito flakes on a hot day like this was somewhat logical. But Waya knew better. It had nothing to do with the weather; his friend had said it simply because he liked noodles.

Sadly, everyone (except Waya) had agreed; they had been fooled by Shindou's innocent green eyes.

Damn.

To tell the truth, Waya himself preferred to have Okonomiyaki at Beoteju, or curried rice with raw egg at Jiyuken, or Ikayaki (Japanese-style pancake with sliced squid) at Momodani. In a word, anything would be fine…anything, except noodles.

After they had finished having lunch, they had gone shopping. There were hundreds of shops in the Tempozan Market Place. While they have been shopping around, Yashiro had insisted them to try spicy curry buns from Dotabataya, Takoyaki from Aizuya, the original creator of Takiyaki, Mitarashi Dango (dumplings with soy sauce and sugar based sauce) from Okashitsukasa Moriguchi Tsukushi, and Kushikatsu (deep fried skewered foods) from Katsu. In the end, Waya, who was nearly death from eating too much, got a box of beef buns with Matsuzaka beef mince from Matsuzaka Suzuya, two packs of Teyaki Senbei (hand-baked rice crackers) from Terakoya Honpo as souvenirs for his folks.

By the time they had returned to the hotel, it had already been late afternoon. However, the Go seminar hadn't closed yet so they had surveyed it and played with some Osaka pros till night before having dinner and gone back to their room.

It had been a long day indeed.

Waya wanted to kill someone (mainly, Yashiro for shoving those foods into his mouth despite his protest and Shindou for making him have noodles instead of Sushi for lunch) but he was too tired.

Speaking of Shindou, he has been acting strange.

His intuition told him that something was definitely_** off**_ about this trip, and that it wasn't just an overnight job like it appeared to be.

First, Ko Yongha, of all people, had tagged along with them.

Then, Shindou had _**volunteered**_ to be Ogata-Sensei's roommate.

Besides, Waya wasn't blind to notice the way his younger friend had _**intentionally **_stuck with the Judan while they had been at the Aquarium.

_If I didn't know any better, I would think that Shindou falls for Ogata-Sensei._ He smiled with amusement. He knew it would never happen since Shindou himself always went on and on about how creepy the man was.

_There's no way that Shindou would stick with Ogata-Sensei on his own record, he must have a reason_. _A strange reason but a reason nevertheless, that's Shindou for you._ He snickered and rolled over. With his eyes closed, he took some time to ponder the situation. _A chance for Shindou liking Ogata-Sensei is zero percent. Ha! If someone tells me that Touya is secretly dating Ko Yonga, it would be more believable! _

Like thunder struck, the scene of Ko Yongha pinning Touya Akira against the wall flashed in his mind in that instant.

Waya's eyes snapped open. A bright and dazzling light from heaven (which was actually just a light tube on the ceiling) shed upon him.

And then, there was enlightenment.

_That's it! It makes perfect sense now! Why did Ko Yongha come with us! Why did Shindou want to change the room and glue himself with Ogata-Sensei! It's because…_He got up and called loudly, "Isumi-san!"

Isumi, who was trying to stuff a big box of Warabimochi; jelly-like sweets made from bracken starch and dipped in grounded soybean flour, into his baggage, replied with faint interest. "Yes?"

Waya blurted out, "I think Touya Akira is secretly seeing Ko Yongha!"

The young man gradually turned around, confusion evident on his face. "Huh?" was his reply.

Waya put on his serious look and nodded in affirmation.

Isumi merely blinked in response, shook his head, turned to his baggage and continue to arrange the packed luggage to make room for the sweets. "Get real, Waya."

The younger pro didn't give up. He crawled to the edge of the bed to close the distance between them. "It's as real as it can be, Isumi-san!" he stood firm.

"Waya," the black haired pro started. Waya recognized that tone of voice; it was the tone that Isumi specially preserved for him, the 'big brother' tone. "Listen, there is no-"

"I mean it, Isumi-san!" Waya cut in before the lecture could start since if it did, it would never end. Changing his pose, he sat on the bed and leaned towards Isumi who sat on the floor. "When we first checked in, Ogata-Sensei planned to share a room with Touya, right? Then Shindou _**requested**_ to change the room. I mean, yes, Shindou is far from what we call a sane person with reasonable judgment. But to be Ogata-Sensei's roommate, of all people! This is insane, even for Shindou! Didn't you wonder why on earth he did that? What possessed him to do that?"

Isumi turned around to face him and admitted. "Well, I can't say that I'm not curious about that."

"I just realize that it's not that Shindou want to share a room with Ogata-Sensei," the red head spoke, "Hell, no one in a right mind wants that, no one wants that guy to be in 3 meters range."

"Waya,"

"Oh, right, except Ashiwara-Sensei," he pretended to misread his friend's warning tone.

"Waya!

"Anyway," he continued, "Like I said, Shindou didn't want to share the room with Ogata-Sensei," he repeated, "but, to help Touya, he had no choice."

The older pro frowned, questions written on his handsome face. "Help Touya?"

"You have to look at the situation from a different view," suggested Waya. "Shindou didn't want to share the room with Ogata-Sensei," he repeated it for the third time and then explained, "what he really wanted is that Touya and Ko Yongha share a room."

"Huh?" Isumi obviously didn't get it. Waya couldn't blame him though; it took him a while to solve this so-called mystery. "Sorry, but I'm lost here."

"Think about it, Isumi-san," Waya said it slowly like he did when he taught Go to a little kid, "Why did Ko Yongha insist to come with us all the way to Osaka? Do you honestly think that he's interested in any pros from Kansai Institution? Of course not, this is the guy who insulted Shusaku two years ago we're talking about. He doesn't take Japanese pros seriously. The only reason he's here is because he wants to be with someone."

"And that someone is Touya Akira?" Isumi wasn't convinced at all. "Really, Waya. If Ko Yongha is in love with someone, that one is Shindou," he argued. "Did you forget what he said on the opening night? He said, as I quote, '_At first I thought that the first Hokuto Cup was a waste of time but a certain Japanese pro proved me wrong,'_" he recited Ko Yongha's speech. "In the Go world, it can be counted as a marriage proposal."

"Well, may be he thought it's a new way to get his boyfriend's, a.k.a., Touya's, attention. Hell, I don't know!" Waya cursed. "You know that the word '_**normal**_' doesn't apply to them since they're _**special,**_" he spoke sarcastically. "At any rate, if Shindou and Ko Yongha are together, why did he bother to switch the room? Wouldn't it be convenient for them to be in the same room?" he challenged his friend's theory.

"Hmm, may-maybe, he thinks it's…," Isumi blushed red, "awkward for them to spend two nights together? I guess."

_Man, suddenly this conversation is going to a __**very**__ strange direction._ Waya shook his head violently to chase away an _**unpleasant**_ image from his head. "However, that's not gonna happen. Isumi-san, if you know Shindou as well as I do, you will know that Ko Yongha is not his type. They're too different. Touya Akira, on the other hand, seems to have so much in common with that Korean."

"They're both genius." Arms folded across the chest, Isumi said it with a nod as if backing up his idea.

Waya snorted. "I mean to say that they both are stuck-up rich daddy's boy but that will do too."

"Waya,"

"Fine, back to the topic. They're together, I'm telling you. I saw it with my very own eyes." He pointed at the eyes with his fingers.

Leaning forward, the young man asked curiously, "What did you saw?"

Waya told his temporary roommate what he had seen earlier this morning causing him gape with bewilderment.

"Unbelievable," Isumi whispered.

"Don't you tell me that you didn't see the way Shindou distance himself from Touya? You know how buddy-buddy those two are but today he hardly spoke to him. Didn't you find it strange when he insisted that Touya sat next to Ko Yongha during lunch and when we took a taxi back to the hotel?

"Now that you mention it," Isumi thought back. "Touya did sit next to Ko Yongha during dinner too."

"See?" Waya, the so-called Sherlock Holmes, got up and started pacing around, his hand moved dramatically. "Everything Shindou did is for Touya to be with Ko Yongha as much as they could! Although he is a crazy loudmouth brat, you gotta accept that he has a kind soul at the heart. There is no reason for him to offer himself as a sacrificial lamb to Satan, unless it's for the sake of his lifetime rival."

"Hmm," Isumi rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "That sounds like something Shindou will do." Although he didn't approve the way his friend referred to the Judan as Satan, he couldn't find any flaws in his assumption.

"I really want to know how they get together, I'm gonna ask Shindou tomorrow." Waya decided.

"What?" Isumi exclaimed. "We're not going to ask Shindou or anyone about this." His tone was hard.

"What?" Now, it was Waya who cried out. "Why not?"

"Think, Waya." Isumi was in his big brother mode again. "Apart from Ko Yongha and Touya himself, Touya thinks that Shindou is the only one who knows about them. If words get out, Touya will think that Shindou leaks his secret. Do _**you**_ want to jeopardize their friendship?"

"Yes," Waya's voice showed no hesitation.

"Waya!" Isumi scolded and shook his head tiredly. "Listen, Who Touya dates, no matter it's a boy or a girl, a go player or not, is not our business. We have no right to meddle," he lectured.

"But,"

"Waya,"

"Fine!" Waya reluctantly conceded. "For Shindou's sake, I won't tell! Are you happy now?" With his arms crossed over the chest, he grumbled, "Man, I can't believe I'm saying this but Ochi was right; getting involved with Shindou only brings nothing but headache!"

* * *

Room 514 (Ogata-Hikaru room)

_I should have stopped him._ Hikaru thought while pouring water into a wineglass. _Really, I should have stopped him._

After dinner, the Osaka pros who had treated them the meal had invited Ogata to have a drink. As expected, the man had gladly accepted the invitation.

As a result, Hikaru had to deal with a half-drunk Ogata again.

_Well, at least it's better than last time. _

The notorious Judan now slumped onto a sofa, drunken. Hikaru strolled to the sofa, placed the glass on the coffee table in front of the man and sat opposite to him. "You shouldn't have drunk this much, not especially when you have a game to play next morning."

"Ha! It's just a demonstration game. No big deal," the suppose-to-be-a-chaperone waved his hand while shaking his head violently, "Beside I'll win for sure." He said it with an arrogant smirk.

"Still,"

Pointing at the boy, Ogata cut off his protest. "You're annoying. I never have thought that you're such a nagging mother."

At that, Hikaru almost snapped. _Excuse me, a nagging mother? __**Me**__? A nagging mother? Ha! If I were a nagging mother, what Touya is then?_ His patience was wearing thin. He then spoke through his gritted teeth, "And it's this nagging mother who took care of you last night."

"Hmm, in that case I guess I owe a 'thank you'," Ogata shrugged his shoulder and said, "Thanks."

_Geez, he even acts smug when he thanks someone_. "You know what, you do have a unique and frustrating way to thank people," Hikaru spoke dryly, yet, he admitted that hearing it loosen his irritation. "You're welcome." He refilled the empty wineglass in the older man's in hand.

The so-call babysitter gazed at flowing water from a bottle into his glass. "Who would have thought that Shindou Hikaru is good at taking care of people? Wonders never cease, do they?"

Hikaru snorted at that. "I'll take it as a compliment. For your information, I had some training."_ I lived with the demanding ghost nearly three years and no one else saw him so I had no choice but took care of him myself._

Ogata raised the wineglass up as if letting it bathe the light from the light tube. "Hmm, wonder who gave you the training. Whoever he is, he surely did a pretty good job." He took a sip of water spoke quietly. "It's a déjà vu, isn't it?"

Hikaru didn't catch it. "Huh?"

The man placed the wineglass on the table. With his arm on the armrest of the sofa bent up, and with his chin on his fist, he looked straight at his young roommate. "How long is it now? Two? Or three year ago? When we were in Kyoto."

_Damn._ Hikaru's heart stopped beating for a second.

"Back then, I drank a little too much," Ogata thought back at the memory.

_Ha! 'Little' my ass! _Hikaru wanted to protest but decided not to.

"We sat opposite like this,"

_You don't have to make it sound so romantic!_

"and played a game," Ogata's voice was almost inaudible.

_Oh, crap. _Hikaru panicked, to say at least.

"…never been beaten like that before,"

_Damn. Damn. Damn._

"..felt like playing against Sa-"

_Damn. Damn._

"Sa…" the Judan then dozed off.

_He falls asleep? _"Man, that was close." Sighing in relief, the blond swept sweat on the forehead. "Just one more day," he told himself, "tomorrow it'll be over."

* * *

Next day, New Otani Hotel (Osaka), in a convention hall

Waya Yoshitaka loves reading mysterious novel. The challenge of predicting who the real culprit is and the thrill of finding what his or her secret is; these were alluring to him. In short, Waya Yoshitaka loves solving mystery. That was the main reason why he loves Go. He considers it as his duty to tell the world about the truth about the biggest mystery; the Hand of God.

And this was also the reason why he was so agitated at this very moment. One of the biggest, strangest, and most unbelievable enigma ever happened in the history of mankind was happening in front of his very own eyes, and the best source that could give all information he wanted (Shindou) was right here, sitting at a desk less than 10 meters away of him giving a lesson to a bunch of old men.

Yet, he couldn't go there and ask him about it…Damn.

He signed and looked around. To Shindou's right was Ko Yongha. The night before, Ogata had informed the organizers that the great Ko Yongha, the winner of Hokuto Cup, came all the way from Tokyo just to join their humble seminar. The officers and the sponsors had almost exploded with delight and had been working non-stop to reschedule their program to make sure that the celebrated Korean have a chance to show his skill to the public. Ko Yongha had ended up having a demonstration game against an Osaka pro whom Waya didn't know on a stage this morning. He had won, of course, unsurprisingly for the Prince of Baduk. He was now chatting amiably with his fangirls.

To Shindou's left was Touya Akira who was playing multiple teaching games with 3 middle aged men while surrounded by god-only-know-how-many-people.

_Attention Seeking Couple, that what they are._ He thought.

Half an hour later, Waya's teaching game ended. His work was finally done. He bowed to his clients, got up and stretched his arms lazily. _Ogata-Sensei's game will start in any minute. Then we go back home._ He glanced at his watch. There was still time left so he decided to have a short break. He exited the convention hall and headed to the lobby. _Can't ask Touya. Can't ask Ko Yongha. Can't ask Shindou. What to do? What to do?_ He asked himself. While he was thinking about his next move, suddenly he found himself looked at another key to unlock this mystery. At the lobby, Yashiro Kiyoharu was sitting alone, drinking a bottle of Ramune. Apparently, the white haired pro had finished his lesson and was taking a break too.

_Yashiro? Hmm… Although he's not close to Shindou as much as I__ am, he gets along with Touya better than I do. Besides, he stayed with them at the hotel during both Hokuto Cup… maybe he knows something. _"Hey, Yashiro," greeted Waya.

Yashiro looked up. "Oh, hi. Waya." He moved to give him a room to sit.

Waya accepted the unspoken invitation and sat on the sofa. An awkward silence engulfed them. Yashiro didn't have anything to say to him so he remained silent. Waya, on the other hand, had many things to say to him but didn't know how to begin. _How to start? 'Hey, Yashiro. Can I ask you something? Do you know about Touya's secret love affair with Ko Yongha?' won't do. Plus, if I just ask him directly, and it turns out that he doesn't know about this before, I will become a leaker. Maybe I should beat around the bush a bit._ "Ne, Yashiro," he started.

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath before asking. "Do you know about them?" _About Touya dating Ko Yongha…_

Confused, the white-haired pro tilted his head to his side. "Them?"

"You know, '_**them**_'."

* * *

Yashiro blinked in surprise. _Them? This is what I think it is?_ Sure, it wasn't Yashiro's nature to act like a gossipy housewife but it was hard to not to talk to anyone about _**this.**_ He looked at Waya doubtfully. "By '_**them**_' you mean..?" He wanted to make sure that he and the red haired pro were on the same page.

The other pro gave him a meaningful look and replied, "_**Them**_, those _**two **_who _**tried**_ to hide _**it **_but _**failed**_ miserably."

Now, Yashiro was 100% certain that they were talking about the same thing. What else could he mean? After a moment, he said. "So, you know?" _that Touya and Ko Yongha fighting over Shindou._

Waya nodded. "So, you too, huh?"

"Yeah," Yashiro answered honestly. He leaned back against the sofa and sighed in relief. It felt great to get it off his chest. "Did Shindou tell you about them?" From what he had gathered, Waya Yoshitaka was Shindou's best friend so it would be natural for the blond to tell him about this.

"Nah," Waya waved his hand in denial, "He's never uttered a word about this."

"I see." _It makes sense though. How can a guy tell another guy other that there are two other guys falling for him anyway?_

"I figured it out myself," the Tokyoite explained. "It's quite clear if you take a good look at those two."

"You're right," agreed Yashiro. True to his words, although Touya and Ko Yongha tried their best to suppress their hatred toward each other, the tension was still there.

"Besides, Shindou has been acting weird too."

Again, there was no fault in his statement. He knew what Waya meant. The Shindou Hikaru they knew would rather stop playing Go than sharing the bedroom with Ogata-Judan, and that definitely meant something considering that he's a Go pro. _Shindou must have been so confused. Plus, seeing Touya and Ko Yongha fighting over his attention didn't help either. Maybe this is why he was so clingy to Ogata-Sensei ...using him as a buffer to avoid those two._

Breaking his train of thoughts, Waya mentioned, "You know, although I'm quite sure about them, a small part of me still doubts. I mean, they are the Princes of Go we're talking about, who would have thought that they would…" he stopped, refusing to say the word out loud.

_that they would be in love with the loudmouth punk like Shindou, you mean._ Yashiro crossed his arms over his chest and nodded understandingly. "I know how you feel, I felt the same when I first discovered about them."

"What about you?" Waya wondered. "Did Shindou tell you?"

"Hell, no," Yashiro laughed softly. Back then, the blond didn't have any clue about it. _He's so slow._ " I figured it out myself too."

"I see. How long do you know this?"

"Since the 2nd Hokuto Cup started," he revealed. "You said it yourself that it's obvious but it took Shindou a while before realizing what was going on. Speaking of it, does he know that you know?"

Waya shook his head. "Nope."

"I see,"

"Does Shindou know that you know?"

"He does," Yashiro replied. "After he finally put two and two together, he asked me for confirmation."

"Is that so?" Waya pondered. "What about Touya and Ko Yongha? Do they know that you know?"

The Osakan pro shrugged. "I don't know about Ko Yongha but I'm sure that Touya knows that I know." There was a shot pause. "And I think Hong Suyong knows too," he added.

"No surprise, he's Ko Yongha's best friend after all, " Waya reasoned.

"Are you going to tell Shindou that you know?"

"I want to but I can't," With his arms crossed, Waya grumbled, looking as if someone had snatched his favorite toy away, "Isumi-san says that if Shindou knows that we know, he's sure that somehow Touya will end up knowing that Shindou knows that we know, then Touya will think that…well, things won't be pretty between them."

"I see," there was a revelation hidden in that statement, "So Isumi-san knows too."

"Correct,"

"Hmm, then I will pretend not to know that you know," said Yashiro. "If Shindou knows that you know, and that I know that you know, he may be curious how you know, and how I know that you know, but I don't think he will get mad." _Man, this is getting more and more complicated_. "But I have no idea how Touya and Ko Yongha will react when they know that we know, and that Shindou knows that we know since I'm pretty sure they don't want people to know. " _that two of the most refined and promising Go prodigies in our generation battling for a brat, Shindou Hikaru, of all people…_

* * *

Looking determined, Waya made up his mind. "Okay then, I don't know what you know and you don't know that I know what you know."_ that two of the most bigheaded Go pros in our generation are dating each other. _"This conversion never happens, okay?"

Yashiro asked innocently, "What conversation?"

* * *

It wasn't that Ogata intended to eavesdrop. He had been enjoying smoking a cigarette, spending his time leisurely at the lobby before familiar voices rose from behind. Once he turned around, he found that the owners of those voices were no strangers; they were the white haired Osaka boy and Shindou's best friend. Given that they sat with their back toward him, they didn't notice his presence and continued talking. See? He didn't eavesdrop on them. He merely overheard them.

After the boys were done with their secret, they left the lobby. Ogata was left alone to analyze the story he had overheard earlier.

_What the hell they were talking about?_ was the first question came across his mind.

_Who knows what?_

_That's not exactly right, isn't it? The problem is not 'who knows what', it's 'what they know'._ He took a lungful of smoke, hoping that nicotine could help his brain become clearer. _Let's see. It seems that originally there are three people involved in this; Akira, Shindou, and Ko Yongha. _He was certain that it had something to do with his Kouhai and the Korean first board. He remembered Shindou's friend mentioning "Princes of Go" and the white haired Osakan punk even said their names out loud so it had to be them. Ogata exhaled the smoke and gazed at the white smoke in the air. _Whatever it is, it's about Akira and Ko Yonga. Judging from Ya-Yashito? Is that his name? Whatever… judging from his tones, Shindou should have figured it out before him but somehow, maybe it's because of Shindou's obliviousness and lack of insight when it comes to things unrelated to Go, Yashito ended up solving the mystery first. What's more, he said that Akira didn't want the public to know. But it's okay for Akira that Shindou and Yashito know? Plus, it seems that that Ko Yongha's best friend knows too. So, is it something that can be revealed to close friends but not an outsider? A conspiracy? What kind of conspiracy involves Go anyway? A secret? _The idea was ridiculous, he knew Akira before the prodigy even learned how to hold a stone. Akira wasn't the type that had a secret. (That was what Shindou did; having secrets.) The boy lived and breathed for Go. There was no secret to hide. Ogata leaned over and reached out to the ashtray on his coffee table. He extinguished the burning cigarette in the ashtray._ It's not that Akira is a Hollywood star with a love affair. _He froze. His eyes widened as a sudden realization struck him. _Of course! A love affair! What else that Akira and Ko Yongha want to hide? What is it that it's fine for your best friend to know but not others? It's your love life! _He thought back of what had happened during the past 2 days and chuckled softly_. So, Shindou's trying to play cupid, huh? How nice of him._ He then suddenly recalled that he was about to have a match. He rose, straightened his expensive white jacket and went to the convention hall. When he walked across the hall to the stage, he caught a glimpse of a known figure. It was Akira; his teacher's son, chatting with one of the sponsors. Unbeknownst to the boy, Ogata studied him for a short moment before letting out a sigh.._ Well, I can't say that I'm surprised. After all, there're several signs. His unusual tidiness, his girly hair and that pink suit of his... _He gracefully walked up to the stage. His opponent was already in his seat. _Wonder if Sensei knows about it. When did it start anyway? _He sat on another chair, exchanged greeting with the other pro with a slight bow and took a deep breathe with his eyes closed. _Game first, Akira's sexual preference later. _Then the game begun.

* * *

Although it was merely a demonstration match, the level of the game was exactly what Yongha had expected from the former Meijin's best student. Ogata Seiji was strong. It wasn't a fluke that he became the youngest Japanese title-holder right now.

"Hmm, I wonder why Ogata-Sensei plays at the upper-left corner," muttered Shindou from his left. "Attacking at the center is much better."

"I think it's a good move," Yongha voiced his opinion. "He manages to gain the whole upper territory."

His crush, however, disagreed. "But he will lose the center and the bottom-right corner," he argued. "He should have attacked instead of defending his territory."

"Although Ogata-san has the upper territory under his control from the start, it isn't well secured, there's still a leak," Touya spoke up from Shindou's left. "Secure your territory and attack your opponent's. It's a basic principle of Go,"

Yongha was bit taken aback. _Touya is actually siding with me? That's new. _He should have felt somewhat grateful, but somehow he didn't. _With his irritating voice and that oh-so-mighty attitude of his, it's hard for me or anyone to be thankful. _

"...even an amateur knows that, Shindou."

_Ha! See? You did it again. Shindou's gonna get mad again. _

To his surprise, Shindou didn't look offended or anything. He looked back and forth between Touya and Yongha. His lip quirked with amusement, his green eyes widened and sparkled like a character from a Shoujo manga. "I should have known that you would take his side," he shook his head and let out a sigh of mock desperation. "I know how lovey-dovely you guys are, but seriously, you two shouldn't mix business with private life and gang up on me like this."

As if there was an invisible force hitting him on the head, Yongha lost his balance and almost fell from a chair. It was a good thing he didn't though. If he did, the Prince of Baduk didn't think he could survive through the embarrassment he brought upon himself. _What?_

Oblivious as ever, Shindou turned to Touya. "Don't side with him just because he's your boyfriend. Jesus, Touya, if you keep making a wrong judgment like this, it's gonna ruin my image too. You are my rival after all."

_What?_ Yongha wanted to protest but couldn't. They were in a middle of a conference hall filled with only-god-know-how-many audience (not to mention that there were his fans among them). Obviously, this wasn't the right place or the right time. He didn't have any other choice but to hold his tongue. He signed resignedly and messaged his close eyes. _I can't take it anymore. I have to straighten things out. _

* * *

An hour and a half later, the game ended. Ogata won. The Osaka pro was good but Akira thought it was a bit early for him to challenge his Sempai. He turned to ask Shindou what to do next only to find an empty seat. The teen wasn't there and Ko Yongha was nowhere to be found either. He immediately looked around and saw Shindou being dragged out of the room by someone. He didn't even have to guess, it was Ko Yongha for sure._ That sneaky fox! _He rose up and hurriedly followed them.

Ko Yongha took the blond to a garden. Two good looking young men in dashing suits stood underneath a large green tree in a rose garden, gazing at each other. The summer wind breezed, carrying the perfume of roses and scattering rose petals on the air. It was a beautiful scene...too beautiful in Akira's opinion.

Unaware of his presence, Ko Yongha declared. "I like you."

It was short and concise but it took a lot of courage for anyone to say it out loud. Yet, Akira felt no respect towards the guy who had just done it. _What a sappy man! Not to mention that this is Shindou, the least romantic guy in the world, we are talking about._

"Eh?" was Shindou's reply.

_See? _Akira took pride in knowing his lifetime rival the best. _Instead of recreating "tokimeki" scenario, you should have confessed him in a ramen restaurant. _

"I like you," Ko Yongha repeated with a warm smile.

"But, but," Shindou stuttered, "but I thought you like Touya!"

"I've never liked him," Ko Yongha stated with a firm tone of voices. "I've always liked you."

"But Touya-"

"never liked him either," Akira decided to step into this soap-opera scene.

Turning around, Shindou exclaimed. "Touya!" Ko Yongha merely glanced at him from a corner of his eyes before turning his attention to the blond again. "How long have you been here?" Shindou asked.

"Long enough," Akira replied, "Shindou, listen to me and listen carefully," he spoke in the tone he used with his student, "I don't like him. He doesn't like me. We don't like each other."

"You guys don't?" Shindou asked dumbly.

"No," Ko Yongha and he chorused.

"But I thought you two are together," Shindou said weakly.

"We aren't," said the Korean.

_Poor Shindou, he looks so confused. I hope that it won't affect his game when we go back to Tokyo tomorrow._

"You guys aren't?" Shindou asked.

"We aren't." Akira confirmed. "And, Shindou,"

"Yes?" Shindou responded numbly. It seemed that the truth was too much for him to digest at once.

_But it needs to be done. _Akira took a long breathe in and spoke out, "I like you."

It was short and concise but it took a lot of courage for anyone to say it. Akira thought he deserved the utmost respect and admiration for his bravery.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Yongha's expression however showed everything but respect and admiration, "This is my love confession." _Spotlight-stealing thief! This is my moment._

"And your point is?" Akira was completely nonchalant.

"Then could you please go away and confess to him later?" Yongha, despite his anger, managed to look cool. His voice was strangely polite like a sweet poison.

Akira shrugged, "Well, it's a bit too late now, don't you think? Since I have said it already, why don't you let me join your little drama here?"

Yongha glared at him. "Although I'm not against a threesome, I would rather die to do it with you."

"You!"

Before the fight could get more intense (and uglier), Shindou's weak voice broke in, "You like me too, Touya?"

"Yes,"

Shindou then turned to Yongha, "And you too?"

"Yes,"

"Okay," Shindou took a deep breath, "Just," he struggled for words, "just give me a minute...I-I need some time," he spoke softly and slowly as if he was in a trance, "to think."

Yongha and Touya nodded understandingly. To be told that his two friends; who were guys and were supposed to be dating each other, were actually in love with him could be a shock of a lifetime. It was natural that Shindou wanted a moment to pull himself together.

Ten minutes passed, yet, Shindou uttered nothing. Looking at his unfocused eyes, Yongha doubted whether his crush had really spent those 10 minutes to reorganize his thoughts or he had been suffering from a brain death for the past 10 minutes without him noticing it. He gently tabbed his shoulder. "Shindou," he called.

"Huh?" Shindou blinked as if just waking up from a dream. "Oh, Right!" He messaged the neck. "You don't like each other but like me instead," he whispered to himself, "Well, at least I got it right that you guys are gay." He immediately snapped his head and added, "Not that I mind though!"

"And?" Yongha questioned.

"Huh?"

"Your answer," Touya pressed.

"Right! My answer," Still messaging the neck, Shindou looked down to the ground and sighed. "I really don't know what to say in this kind of situation. I've never been confessed by two people at the same time before. Heck! No one has ever been confessed to me before!"

"Shindou," Yongha and Touya called.

"I know! I know!" Shindou sounded desperate. "I ought to give you an answer, right?" He looked at the two of them and breathed a heavy sigh again. "You know this is really awkward." He inhaled lungful of air, bowed his head and shouted, "I'm sorry! I'm terribly sorry!"

"Sorry?" Even Yongha himself thought that he sounded so weak.

"I'm sorry! I don't like you!" He then quickly corrected himself, " I mean, I _**do**_ like you two. You-you may look annoyingly arrogant but you aren't such bad guys. Actually you are kinda good. You guys are my good friends and great Go players too! I respect you and like you very _**very **_much but-but not in _**that**_ way!"

While Yongha was trying to deal with the fact that he; Ko Yongha, the Prince of Baduk, was rejected by a guy, Touya recovered first, "Why?" Touya demanded.

* * *

_Why? You asked?_ "Errr…" A part of Hikaru wanted to answer. Yet, another part of him told him not to; his instinct told him that no matter what reason he came up with, the other pro wouldn't take it kindly.

"Shindou, how long have we known each other?" Touya inquired.

"Since twelve," was an automatic answer, "four years."

"That's right." Touya agreed. "Am I not the reason you became a pro? Am I not your rival?"

"You are," '_But Go and love are different!'_ was left unsaid.

"You always get into trouble," Touya accused. "Am I not the one who help you to take care the mess?"

_Hey!_ Hikaru wanted to said something back but this definitely was not the time for argument. _Touya is angry, he isn't himself. Forgive him, Hikaru. Forgive him. _"Listen, Touya, you're a good friend, a very good friend, and a very good rival too."

"Then, please tell me why," Touya's eyes narrowed like a hawk. "Is it because I'm a guy?"

"No!" Hikaru moved his hands dramatically. "I've already told you that I'm not anti-gay! It's just…"

"Just what?"

"You are not my type, okay?" He blurted out without thinking. _Shit! _He quickly covered his mouth with both hands. _Shit, shit, shit._

The ex-Maijin's son looked ready to kill him. "I am _**not**_ your type?"

_Dead! _"Err," _You're __**so**__ dead, Shindou Hikaru!_

"Shindou,"

"Yes?" _Don't kill me!_

"Are you an _**idiot**_?" wasn't quite the respond he had waited for.

"What?" _Me? An idiot? _

"As I said before, you have this ridiculous habit of messing up even everything go smoothly already," Touya berated. "Although you're doing nothing but simply standing still, problems find their way to find you. You're that kind of guy."

"Hey!"

The black haired pro slapped himself on the chest. "I'm not boasting but I'm intelligent, responsible, good at Go. Plus, being your rival, I know perfectly well know your illogical mind works. Needlessly to say, I'm the most suitable individual for you."

_Not boasting, you say. _Hikaru knew he shouldn't have had hurt his rival's pride. He tried to hold back his rising irritation by forgetting that Touya had just called him as the one with illogical mind and be diplomatic."Yes, you are," he played along. "Sorry."

"What is your type then?" Yongha joined the interrogation.

"Yongha?"

"You said I'm not your type, then tell me what traits that your partner must have," the Korean queried with a serious look, his voice was hard and firm.

_Hmm, now that he brings it up, I just realize that I've never thought about it before._ The blond's lifetime goal was to reach the Hand of God; love wasn't part of the plan. _Someone who reminds me of Sai will be nice._ He decided. "Someone who loves Go," _Like Sai. _

"I do!" Touya and Yongha exclaimed.

Hikaru went on, "who are good at Go," _Like Sai._

"I am!" Both Princes chorused.

"kind"

"I am!"

"good at heart,"

"I am!"

"always be there for me,"_ Like Sai._

Touya straightened himself and smirked triumphantly at his love rival. "I'm already by your side," he told his crush.

Hikaru swore he saw Yongha looking daggers at the future Meijin for a spilt second before flashing a beautiful smile at him (Hikaru). "Although we're apart, I assure you, whenever you need me, I'll be there." He said gently causing Touya snorted at that.

Hikaru still lost in his trance. "has a cute child-like side," _Like Sai._

This time none said a word.

_But Sai was mature sometime, wasn't he?_ Hikaru added, "Mature,"

"I am!" the princes cried out in unison.

Hikaru looked at them, "Well, I guess you're both mature but," he paused for a short moment, trying to find the right words, "you are a little bit too young."

* * *

"Young?" Yongha frowned_. A bit too young, he said?_

"Err, how should I say this? This is so embarrassing," Shindou scratched the back of the head with embarrassment, "you see, the truth is," pink blush flushed on his cheeks, "I kinda like older people." He laughed awkwardly.

"I am older than you," Yongha pointed out.

Shindou replied without missing a beat. "Just one year though."

Touya quickly noticed it. "You like someone who is much older?"

Shindou shrugged. "I guess,"

"Like," Touya swallowed hard, "Isumi-san?"

Shindou raised his eyebrow at that, "Isumi-san? He's like what, five years older than me? Nah." He shook his head. "A little bit older would be nice." He tilted his head to the side and added, "Like ten years?"

_What? _"Shindou, you- "

"Here you are," Before Yongha could finish the sentence, Ogata came to join the scene. "The closing ceremony is about to begin. There're people I want you to meet." He snatched the blond's hand.

"Whaa-" Suddenly losing his balance, Shindou exclaimed.

"Ogata-san! Wait!" Touya cried out.

"Don't worry, Akira" Ogata put his arm around Shindou's shoulder. "I will take good care of him." He said it with a wink before dragging the boy into the hotel.

* * *

Yongha had been confessed to many times. This time, however, was the first time that he had ever confessed his feeling to someone but…

It just ended like that….

His first declaration of love….

Ended just like that….

"You will be eighteen next year," Touya muttered.

"Yes," Yongha whispered. _Next Hokuto Cup will be my last._

"Will you come back?" the other boy asked.

_Should I be back? _Yongha wondered. He gazed at the entrance where his first love (whom had been abducted by another man) had entered into. "Honestly," he sighed,"I don't know." He smiled tiredly at his companion, "I really don't know, Touya."

* * *

Ogata's body was shaking as he tried his best not to burst out laughing. When he had noticed that neither Akira, Shindou and Ko Yongha was at the closing ceremony, he had intended to reprimand those boys when he found them. He hadn't expected to (over) heard them talking. Oh, what a turn of events! _This is getting more and more interesting! _He chuckled. _Seriously, I think I'll never get tired of him!_

Upon seeing him acting out of character, Shindou was worried. "Ogata-sensei, are you alright?"

With his arm still hanging over his shoulder, he looked at Shindou and thought back about what the blond had said less than 5 minutes ago.

"Someone who loves Go," Shindou had said.

_I love Go._

"who are good at Go,"

_I am the Judan. Of course, I am good._

"kind,"

_I can be kind…If I want to._

"good at heart,"

_Well, at least I'm not evil._

"always be there for me,"

_I can try._

"A little bit older would be nice…like ten years."

The Judan looked into the boy's large green, studied his beautiful face, his eyes rested at his soft pink lips. The flashbacks of the boy taking care of him for the past 2 days run into his mind. "Don't worry, Shindou," he answered. He slid his arm down from Shindou's shoulder to his waist and rested it there. "I'm perfectly fine."

........

........

........

A month later, there was a thread, posted by an anonymous, in the Net-Go's forum saying that Touya Akira and Ko Yongha were a couple.

Fin.

* * *

**Word: 8952**

**A/N:** It ends! Yes, it ends like this! I'll leave the rest to your imagination then! PS, you maybe wanna read "Finding Seiji" again after reading this fic! I'm evil, I know


End file.
